Can't Fight This Feeling
by MidnightStories1837
Summary: Zach's getting engaged. But not to Cammie. What happens when Cammie is invited to the engagement party? Will old flames burn bright or will new love win out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **Hey guys! This is my first story on here so I hope you like it! Please read and review, any feedback is much appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for OC's! All credit goes to Ally Carter!**

"I can't do it. There is no way that I can face him again!"

"Snap out of it Cam! He's obviously over it or he wouldn't have invited you. Stop being a bloody wuss, and just come with us! I'm not taking no for an answer! We'll pick you up at two-thirty tomorrow, and you better be ready or I'll set Macey on you!"

"Fine." I huffed, "I'll see you then."

With that, the phone beeped dead in my ear. There really was no use in arguing with Bex when she made up her mind. Defeated, I picked up the invitation that was lying on my kitchen table.

 _Cameron Morgan._

 _You are cordially invited to the engagement celebration of Sarah Peterson and Zachary Goode._

 _Saturday 28_ _th_ _July at 3:00 PM_

 _Four Season's Hotel New York_

 _Dress Code: Formal_

 _We look forward to having you join us to share in our celebration._

I could not believe that Bex was forcing me along to Zach's engagement party. Not after what happened. To be honest I couldn't actually believe that I was invited to the party in the first place considering it has been seven years since I've seen Zachary Goode. Thinking back to that morning still brings me pain.

It was two years after graduation from Gallagher, Zach and I had just wrapped up a successful mission in Gordes, France. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. Old stone cottages perched on the edge of the cliffs, glowing orange in the morning sun. Standing at the top of the hill, looking down on the old village below and watching as the sun rose in the sky shrouding the city with orange light, I was left breathless.

"Gallagher Girl?"

I smiled at the old nickname, turning around to face Zach ready to give him a playful smirk, when once again I was found breathless. Zach was staring at me while kneeling on the ground, the most beautiful diamond glittering in the morning sun.

"Gallagher Girl. You have made a lost boy feel as though he has been found. You have given me a new chance to live, and a better life than the one I was born into. You have helped me to see the beauty that is all around me, and you have helped me to see the good in myself. Without you, I do not know where I would have ended up. I love you Cameron Ann Morgan. Will you marry me?"

I was completely taken aback. Looking into those emerald green orbs, I saw the sincerity behind his words. I saw the nervousness in his smile. I saw the normally confident Zachary Goode, vulnerable and filled with hope. So, I did the only possible thing I could. I ran.

 **I hope you liked it! Please review! I have another couple of chapters ready and waiting but I will only post if you would like me to continue! So please let me know! Thanks lovelies! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please continue to read!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gallagher Girls, or any of the characters in the books! Ally Carter is amazing!**

Looking in the mirror, I stared at myself not quite sure if the woman looking back was me. I was standing in a figure hugging, floor length red gown with a circular halter neck, and lines of red sequins extenuating my figure. My hair was in an intricate updo with a couple of tendrils curled on either side of my face. My makeup was simple but elegant, with natural smoky eyes and bright red lips, topping it off with sparkling silver earrings.

Hearing the car pull up, I quickly made my way downstairs in my five-inch sparkly silver stiletto heels, grabbing my clutch and keys on the way out the door, so as not to keep an impatient Bex waiting.

"Oh my God Cam! You look stunning! Zach is going to freak out when he sees you!"

"Bex! That is not the intention! It said to dress formal, this was the only dress I still had! Besides, he's engaged! Why would he be looking at me?"

She just, nodded and smirked, as a blush as red as my dress graced my cheeks.

"Besides, you look amazing as well!" I said changing the subject, as I slipped into the limo beside her.

And she did look amazing. Bex was dressed in a sexy floor length black gown, that hugged her figure so incredibly well that you could see all of her curves. It had a slit up her right leg, ending mid-calf, as well as cut-outs on either side of her rib cage, extenuating her boobs ten times more.

"Grant is not going to be able to keep his hands off you", I giggled.

She just smirked back and winked at me, "I know!"

"Wow Cam, you really do look amazing!"

"Yeah! I guess, you really have grown in your style since high school, huh?"

I laughed at my other two best friends.

"Hey Lizzie! Hey Mace! Thanks! You guys look as gorgeous as ever!"

Macey was wearing a stunning floor length, strapless, deep purple, mermaid style dress, with a plunging sweetheart neckline, that only Macey McHenry could pull off and not look slutty. While Liz was wearing a sweet, baby pink, short dress with a poufy skirt and lace bodice, looking as innocent and beautiful as ever.

"Nick and Jonas are two very lucky guys!" I smiled.

Lizzie just blushed and smiled, while Macey smirked and said, "I know!"

Laughing together, we all settled in for the ride to the hotel, talking and catching up on all of the latest gossip. Turns out Mick Morrison is on an undercover op infiltrating an Irish arms dealer, while Tina Walters is onto her third husband! Wow that girl can get around! Three husbands and only 27 years old!

Pulling up to the hotel, I was awestruck by the elegance and beauty of the place. I could see why we had to dress up. Taking the hand of the chauffer, I stepped out of the limo, and followed the others inside.

Walking inside, I looked around, taking in all of the beautiful architecture around me. Basically, doing anything I could to stop my mind and heart racing.

"I can't believe I'm going to see him for the first time in seven years! This is insane!" I thought as we neared the ballroom.

My heart began to pound faster and I stopped abruptly in front the elegant double doors.

"Cam? Are you coming?"

Looking up, I smiled slightly, and nodded at Liz who looked worried. Taking a deep breath, I calmed my nerves, steeled my shoulders, and walked through those double doors.

 **So, this chapter is more to set the scene, and create suspense. I hope that you are enjoying it!**

 **I'd like to give a shout out to Emilyh7 for being the first person to follow and favourite this story, it really means a lot to me!**

 **Please remember to review and give me any feedback or notes! Stay wonderful my lovelies! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Here you go, chapter 3! I'm going to try and update every day, however I am currently on study leave and have exams starting next week, so that might decrease sorry! But I have excess chapters written, so I will try to continue to upload regularly! I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and story line! All other characters belong to Ally Carter!  
**

The ball room was huge. Large windows with elegant blue curtains lined the walls. Beautiful chandeliers glistened from the roof. There were round tables with white cloths and purple orchids, set up in the far side of the room, and a large dance floor as you entered. Everything was coloured in blue, white and purple as far the eye could see. It was beautifully elegant and sophisticated. One table sat slightly away from the rest at the end of room. It was elegantly decorated with a white table cloth, purple orchids, blue candles, and was doused in light from the chandelier above, obviously meant for the happy couple.

Spotting where the girls had sat down, I made my way over to the table and sat down hugging Grant, Nick and Jonas in turn.

"Wow Camster, you don't scrub up half bad! I was expecting you to walk in wearing jeans and a hoodie!"

"Haha, very funny Grant!" I poked my tongue out at him, "It's nice to see you too."

He just chuckled back.

I looked around, suddenly very aware that I could not see Zach or his fiancé anywhere.

"So, where exactly is the happy couple?" I asked slightly nervously, hoping no one could tell.

Grant rolled his eyes, "Sarah, wanted them to make a grand entrance to, and I quote, make sure that all eyes are on her".

I laughed quietly, "Not a fan of Sarah then, Granty?"

"Well if I'm going to be the best man at my best friend's wedding, I at least want him to marry someone who's not so girly. I can't stand girly girls!"

We all cracked up at Grants grumblings, and I finally felt relaxed and upbeat for the first time since stepping out of that damn limo. That was until the ballroom doors opened and I laid my eyes on a beautiful woman in a midnight blue gown, clinging onto the muscular arm of no other than Zachary Goode.

My breath hitched in throat as I took in the sight. Sarah was gorgeous, with her sun kissed skin and long, wavy, raven hair. Her long legs, and supermodel figure rounded out her beauty, giving even Macey a run for her money. There was no way I could ever compete with this woman.

Shit! Did I just think that? I'm not here to compete, I lost my chance with him a long time ago! Snap out of it Cammie! I thought, as I continued to stare at the two people who were now making their way towards the table at the front.

As they moved, I got a better look at Zach, and is it possible that he got even hotter? His hair was slightly darker and wavy, styled in a messy chic way with part of it falling into his eyes slightly. His biceps definitely looked bigger and I had a feeling that his abs would be even more defined. His skin was most certainly more tanned, and that classic black suit gave off a serious James Bond vibe. It was safe to say that he was looking goode.

I found myself following them with my gaze as they walked closer to their table, my eyes continuing to roam Zach's body as he helped Sarah into her chair and sat down himself.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to help celebrate the engagement of my daughter, Sarah, to her new fiancé, Zachary".

I stopped listening to the man standing at the front of the room, who I assumed was Sarah's father, as I felt eyes staring at me. Turning around to see who it was, I found my gaze locked with a pair of emerald eyes across the room. My breath caught as I realised that Zach was staring at me, and a small blush started to creep up my cheeks. I was snapped back to reality by the sound of loud clapping, as Sarah and Zach got up and walked towards the dance floor.

Silently, I watched as they moved across the floor in perfect harmony, never missing a step, never a move out of place. It was the perfect waltz. I clapped along with the rest of the guests as the couple finished their dance and moved off the floor to talk to their guests.

"Cam, come on, we have to go and talk to Anna Fetterman. I saw her across the room, I know she's been dying to see you ever since that mission in Barcelona!"

I laughed at Liz's childishness but willingly obliged, getting up and following her across the room. Stopping here and there to talk to a few colleagues, I finally made it a few feet from Liz and Anna when I felt a presence behind me, and a strong, muscular voice say, "Hey Cam. Long time, no see."

 **I know that you were probably hoping for a bit more Zammie so I'm sorry! I promise you'll get some next chapter, but I needed to set the scene a little more!**

 **I want to give a shout out to GryffindorQueen101 for being the first to review! I'm really glad that you are enjoying it, and you'll have to keep reading to find out what's going to happen at the party! :)**

 **I'd also like to thank the two guests who have reviewed! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story, and I guess you'll both just have to keep reading to find out!**

 **And a shout out to Tinatiger44 and Fariha, thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter was a little longer so I hope this satisfies you guys! :)**

 **Please keep reading, favouriting, and reviewing, I really appreciate feedback and love hearing your theories! Stay wonderful lovelies! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Hey lovelies! Here's another chapter since you're all so awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: Gallagher Girls belongs to Ally Carter, I'm just borrowing her characters!**

I turned around slightly startled by the voice, and being a spy that is not a good thing, to find myself staring back into those emerald green orbs that I fell in love with so long ago.

I laughed nervously, "Zach, hey! Sure has been a long time! Seven years I believe? Haha.."

Dammit! Get it together Cammie!

Zach just laughed and pulled me into a big hug. I gasped, slightly taken aback, before feeling the familiar warmth of his arms and quickly hugging him back. Sighing lightly, I smiled into his chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He still smelt the same, even after seven years, like a fresh shower and apple shampoo. Pulling back from the hug, I found myself looking up at him, taking in his chiseled jaw, and bright smile. I admired the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, and the little creases by his eyes. He looked happy. I abruptly realised that he was staring down at me as well, becoming very self-conscious.

"Wow Cam! You look… beautiful!" I heard him breath as my heart skipped a beat.

Smiling up at him, I got lost in his eyes again, they were just so beautiful and bright. I had always loved his eyes. The way that they reflected the light and sparkled in the sunlight. The beautiful emerald that glowed when he was happy, and the paler jade showing longing and desire. I was immersed in those gorgeous green orbs and for a second I could swear I saw him look at my lips before glancing back up to my eyes. I suddenly became painfully aware that his hand was still on my waist and we were only a foot or so apart. Quickly stepping back and collecting my emotions, I forced a smile onto my face.

"Thanks! You look really great as well. Sarah is a seriously lucky woman! Congratulations by the way! I'm really happy for you!" I managed to force out.

At the mention of Sarah I saw his smile falter slightly, almost as though he had forgotten why we were here, before quickly gaining his composure again and smiling back.

"Thanks Cam. It really means a lot that you came along. It's great to see you again!" But he didn't sound entirely sincere.

"You too Zach. I should go and talk to Liz and Anna", I said, motioning behind me, "and I'm sure you've got plenty of other guests to greet."

He nodded quickly, waved, and walked away. Turning back around, I let out a long breath that I hadn't even realised I was holding. Wow, that had not gone how I expected at all.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?!" Bex whisper shrieked beside me, making me jump slightly. I really had to get it together. For a spy, I was seriously off my game.

"Um… Zach was just saying hi?" I replied, though it came out more like a question.

"Oh, that was not 'just saying hi'," Macey retorted with a knowing smirk, "He couldn't keep his eyes, or hands off you! So, what the hell happened?"

I sighed knowing there was no way I could lie to these girls.

"Well, he said, hey Cam long time no see, I said, Zach hey sure has been a long time seven years I believe? Haha, then he hugged me and I got lost in his body and scent, he stills smells the same by the way is that even possible?, then he said, wow Cam you look beautiful, then I looked at him and got lost in his eyes, oh man do I love those eyes but that's not the point, and it looked like he was going to kiss me then I realised that he's engaged so I moved away and said, thanks You look really great as well, Sarah is a seriously lucky woman Congratulations by the way, I'm really happy for you, then he looked sad when I mentioned Sarah for some weird reason, then he said, thanks Cam it really means a lot that you came along it's great to see you again, but he didn't really sound sincere, and I said, you too Zach, I should go and talk to Liz and Anna and I'm sure you've got plenty of other guests to greet, then he nodded, waved and walked away." I rambled out all in one sentence. Man I was starting to sound like Liz!

"Wait, what? He looked like he wanted to kiss you? Holy shit Cam, that's huge!" Bex whisper yelled.

"He told you that you looked beautiful? Oh Cam, that's so sweet!" I heard Liz swoon.

"But most importantly, you said he looked upset when you mentioned Sarah?" Macey questioned.

"Ahhh, yeah…?" I said, slightly unsure where this was going.

"Oh, that boy has it bad!" Macey said and I watched as a big smile graced Bex's lips.

"What? He has what bad?" I urged.

Macey sighed and turned to me, talking slow as though speaking to a child, "He's still in love with you Cam. When he hugged you, he forgot about Sarah. He wanted you to be in her place."

I just stared at Macey in complete shock, trying to process what she had just said. That couldn't be right, could it? He didn't still love me, did he?

Looking around the room, I got my answer as my eyes connected with a pair of emerald green ones that I realised hadn't stopped staring at me for more than two minutes since entering the room. I noticed the way that his face lit up with a big smile as our eyes connected. Shit! Macey was definitely right. This cannot be happening! He's getting married! He should be looking at her like that, not me! I was freaking out. I could not let this happen.

So, I did, what I do best. I ran.

Again.

 **Ohhhh! Who saw that coming? I hope you all enjoyed the little bit of Zammie and aren't too mad about the end of this chapter!**

 **I just want to say thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed! You are all so very sweet and I'm so thankful that you are all loving the story! It seriously makes me so happy and I feel so proud, so thank you all! 3**

 **Also, I will continue to try to update every day, however, I am currently on exam leave and have my exams starting next week so I can't promise to keep it up! But I will never leave you waiting longer than 3 days, I promise!**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing! I love you all my lovelies! xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter for all of you beautiful people! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls and sadly never will! :(**

Chapter 5:

Zach POV

Shit. I can't believe I let her get to me again. But she just looked so damn beautiful sitting there in that red dress that really leaves nothing to my imagination, I knew I had to talk to her. My head told me that this was not going to end well, but my heart pulled me toward her.

After she ran away when I proposed to her, I was too shocked to follow. I had been sure that she would say yes. So, when she ran, I was in utter disbelief. After recovering from the initial shock, I started to feel the anger boil up inside me, so being the stubborn idiot that I was, I didn't try to look for her, instead drowning my sorrows at the small pub in the local town. By the time I got back to the hotel that night, completely wasted might I add, she had already taken all of her belongings and fled. It was then, in my anger and alcohol induced state, that I had decided I wasn't go to waste my time on her any longer and picked up the only thing I had left of her, a picture of us smiling happily with our arms around each other on Gallagher graduation day. I had flung it across the room watching it shatter as it hit the wall, before falling back on the bed and blacking out.

It had taken me two years, thirteen missions, and a transfer to another city to finally move on. That was when I met Sarah, during a mission in San Francisco, I was the lead agent and she was assigned to my task force. She was beautiful and elegant, carefree and girly. But she made me feel whole again. She made me feel loved. I was finally ready to open up again, and I knew I had won the jackpot with Sarah. She was the kind of person who always thought things through, list after list, meticulous right down to the last detail. While she was sometimes a control freak, she was also kind and upfront. I always knew where I stood with Sarah, and she was never shy to tell me how she felt. "What's the point in beating around the bush?" she'd say, "You never know what day will be your last, especially in our business." Even still, it took me five years to propose, I guess I never really did get over the rejection. But I'm happy now, I really am. She helped me to move forward and focus on my future, and now I was so ready to put my past behind me and move forward in my life with Sarah. I thought inviting Cammie to the party would give me closure, finally help me to say goodbye once and for all. But I guess there was still seven years of unresolved feelings there, and feeling her body wrapped in my arms, while staring down into those beautiful chocolate eyes, seeing the way that they twinkled in the light from the chandeliers, those feelings all came rushing back in a heartbeat and I had the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

But before I had the chance, she stepped away from my grasp, smiling up at me, "Thanks! You look really great as well. Sarah is a seriously lucky woman! Congratulations by the way! I'm really happy for you!"

I frowned slightly as she said that, taking a moment for my mind to grasp the reality of the situation. I was going to marry Sarah, not Cammie, get it together Zach!

I quickly composed myself, smiling back, "Thanks Cam. It really means a lot that you came along. It's great to see you again!" Shit. That didn't sound sincere at all! What is wrong with you?

"You too Zach. I should go and talk to Liz and Anna", she pointed behind her, "and I'm sure you've got plenty of other guests to greet."

I nodded quickly, and waved slightly awkwardly. I didn't want to walk away but I knew she was right. I had to get my head back in it, so I turned and walked off towards Grant, Nick and Jonas, my three groomsmen and best friends.

"Dude, was that Cammie you were talking to? You looked cosy!" Grant said with a smirk and a wink.

My only reply was a smack on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Grant moaned. He could be such a baby sometimes.

"I was just saying hi, that's all."

Jonas and Nick just looked at me and smiled knowingly, "Sure you were buddy", Nick replied giving me a pat on the back.

Scowling at him, I turned to survey the room of guests, unintentionally focusing in on Cammie where I left her, now being, what I can only assume was interrogated, by Bex, Macey and Liz. I smiled at that thought. It reminded me of the old days, back at Gallagher, how she was whisked away from me by the girls after our first real date. I laughed quietly to myself thinking back to it. We sure did have a lot of history together. We'd been through a lot, but that was in the past and this, Sarah, was my future.

She must have felt me staring because when she looked up she caught my eye, I smiled looking at her from across the room. I couldn't help it, she was just so damn beautiful! But she must have interpreted it wrong. Because the next thing I knew her eyes grew wide and she was turning and running out of the door.

Again.

 **Here's a chapter in Zach's POV, so I hope you enjoy the little taste of that!**

 **I am trying to make the chapters longer for you all, but it's a lot easier to take stuff out than add stuff in, however, I'm trying my best and the later chapters will definitely be longer!**

 **Thank you so much to all of my amazing readers and reviewers! It means so much, knowing that you are enjoying reading my story as I am writing it for you all! 3**

 **Stay wonderful my Lovelies! xo**

 **P.S. Have any of you seen Greenhouse Academy on Netflix? I just finished watching it and love it but there's hardly any fanfiction and I need more! So if any of you have seen it or know where I can read some fanfiction about it please let me know! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! Thank you so much for all of your love and support for this story! It means so much to me!**

 **I'm really sorry that this chapter is a little short! I did try to make it longer but it was difficult to add more in without changing the storyline too much, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter so I don't own GG, I only own OC's! Enjoy! xo**

Chapter 6:

Cammie POV

I ran out of the ballroom as fast as my stupid five-inch heels would let me, refusing to turn around even as I heard my friends yelling after me, I just had to get out of there. I was so intent to get out of the room that I didn't notice the person walking past the ballroom as I rushed out, smacking straight into them and toppling over. Damn these stupid heels!

"Shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you! Are you okay? Wait… Cam? Is that you?"

I looked up as I heard my name, and let out a small gasp, "Dean? What are you doing here?"

Reaching out a hand he pulled me to my feet and enveloped me in a quick hug, overwhelming me with the memory of the first time I met him.

 _Six years ago_

 _I was just back from a mission and had finished my debriefing. I was walking down the hall reading my end of mission paperwork not really focusing on what I was doing, when I ran straight into someone, dropping all of my paperwork and spilling my coffee all over the unsuspecting person._

 _"Crap, I'm so sorry! That was totally my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you okay?" I rambled, frantically trying to grab my papers off the floor, not really paying attention to who I'd just turned into a walking caffeine machine._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about it! Cammie, right? Cammie Morgan?"_

 _I looked up at the man in front of me, and nodded. He was cute! He had tousled sandy blonde hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. His jaw was strong and chiselled, and the stubble on his chin and upper lip gave him a ruggedly handsome look. His smile was sweet and welcoming, a nice change from the smirk I was used to seeing on good looking guys._

 _"Yeah. It's nice to meet you…"_

 _"Dean" he replied, holding out his hand to help me up, "Dean Anderson"._

 _Reaching out to grab his hand, I stood up brushing myself off. "Dean." I smiled, I liked that name._

 _"I better go and try get this this coffee off my shirt, but maybe I'll see you around Cammie?"_

 _I nodded, embarrassed, "I look forward to it."_

 _And then he walked away, leaving me to follow him with my eyes, a silly smile plastered on my face._

"I'm here for a family reunion, staying in the hotel. What about you?"

I sighed, "I was at Zach's engagement party, but it got a little too much."

He just smiled knowingly, "You want to go get a drink and talk? It might make you feel better."

"Um… Actually, that would be great thanks!" I smiled, following him towards the bar. "How long's it been? 6 years?"

"Something like that. I distinctly remember you telling me that you couldn't handle a relationship anymore. Something about not being over your ex." He smirked at me. Damn guys and their stupid smirks!

I laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that… I know I was probably giving you mixed messages. I guess I'm just not very good with commitment?" I shrugged.

He just laughed sitting down at the bar, "That's the understatement of the year 'Miss I ran away from my boyfriend after he proposed'! I'll have a scotch on the rocks and a glass of your finest Merlot for the lady."

"You remembered my favourite wine?"

"Of course! How could I forget after I bought you that $200 bottle for your birthday?"

I laughed at that, remembering the memory, "You really were trying hard to impress me!" I teased.

He nodded, smiling, "And look where it got me! So, do you want to tell me why you ran out of that ballroom and decided to fall on your butt? I know it wasn't just to see me!" He shot me a wink, and I laughed before sighing.

"Here goes nothing I guess…"

Zach POV

I wanted to run after her. I wanted to grab her arm, and beg her not to leave. I wanted to pull her to me, dip her in the middle of this ballroom and kiss her. Remind her what she was running away from. I didn't want to see her get away again, but I didn't have a choice.

I felt a hand on my back, and looked up to see Sarah's ocean blue eyes staring into mine. I knew I had to forget about Cammie once and for all, for she had clearly decided to forget about me. I had spent far too long wallowing in self-pity about what could have been, and now it was time to focus on the future. My future. With Sarah.

So, I smiled when I saw her, placing a light kiss on her lips and pulling her into my side, sighing as I felt her relax into me. Composing myself, I smiled and nodded as friends and family came up to us, congratulating us on our engagement, thanking them politely. I laughed at stories, and joked with friends. I was the perfect host, standing next to his beautiful fiancé and basking in the light that was bound to be his bright future.

I was done with Cammie. And this time I meant it.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am so grateful to all of you who are reading, you make all the time and effort worth it!**

 **To all of the wonderful reviewers, I seriously appreciate the time you take to let me know what you think! Thank you so much!**

 **Please continue to read, review and enjoy! Stay beautiful Lovelies! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter because you're all so amazing!**

 **Thank you for all of the support for this story, it means the world to me! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls' or the characters! :(**

Chapter 7:

Cammie POV

It had been three months since I ran out of the engagement party, and I couldn't be happier. Running out of that party had been the best thing to happen to me since Zach. Dean and I had been seeing each other ever since that day, and I was so unbelievably happy! He just made me feel so light and free. Everything was easy with him. When we were together I had nothing else and nobody else on my mind. It was incredible!

Dean was thoughtful and kind. Always checking that I was doing alright, and helping me with tasks. He was the perfect gentleman! He was the complete opposite of Zach. Zach was always so cryptic and smirky. He loved to get on my nerves and would never say what he really meant. It was just so damn annoying!

Life with Zach had never been easy! It was always filled with danger, spontaneity, and unexpected twists around every turn. Everything had always been so… intense. I never knew what to expect or what was going to happen. I was always worrying and on high alert, checking my back. But being with Dean was different. It was quiet and simple, plain and… normal? I liked it.

"Hey Cammie Bear!"

I smiled as I felt two strong arms snake around my waist, leaning back into the hug.

"What ya thinking about?"

"You." I replied with a silly smile on my face, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Really?" he asked, hopefulness in his eyes.

He was cute when he was insecure!

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'P', "I was actually thinking about what it would be like if aliens came down and tried to take over the planet, but then zombies attacked them and saved us all!" I smirked back.

He just smacked my arm playfully, "Not funny Cam!" before pulling me to him and placing a light kiss on my nose, causing me to giggle.

"I thought it was very funny", I laughed while wriggling out of his arms and smacking his butt as I ran into the living room.

"Oh, you're gonna get it Cameron Morgan!" Dean yelled, as he chased after me.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me Cammie Bear!" he said as he grabbed me, effortlessly throwing me over his shoulder, and dropping me on the couch.

"Now it's time for your punishment", he smirked at me, "here comes the tickle monster!"

"No, no! Please! I'm sorry!" I gasped out as he started tickling me, both of us cracking up.

Collapsing on top of me, he pulled me into a warm hug, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'm so glad that you ran into me at the hotel that day" I heard him whisper into my ear.

"So am I" I smiled looking up at him, and starting to lean in.

Just as our lips were about to meet, I heard the all too familiar sound of my work phone ringing.

"Dammit!" I muttered, as I pushed Dean off me and ran back to the kitchen to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Morgan?"

"Yes sir."

"You have a new mission. I need you packed and at the airport by 1800 hours."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Is that a problem Miss Morgan?"

"No sir. I'll be ready."

"Good. I'll send you through the details."

"Thank you, sir."

"Good luck, and stay safe"

With that the line went dead.

Zach POV

I sighed, looking away from my screen and rubbing my eyes.

Things had been extra stressful since the engagement party. Sarah was in serious wedding planning mode, which let me tell you is ten times scarier than spy mode, and I had been doing everything I could to avoid Cammie after she ran out of the party, which isn't easy when you are now working in the same building. I'd gotten Jonas to hack into the database and find her schedule so that I could request not to work those hours, which meant I was either working ridiculously late, or super early. I'd already been on one mission, and hadn't had a chance to properly spend any time with Sarah, what with her missions, the wedding planning, and my stupid work schedule. This was so not how I expected my life to be going at the moment.

I heard the sound of a file landing on my desk, and looked up to see Tina Walters leaning against my desk.

"Director wants to see you. Something about a new mission."

I nodded, standing up quickly, "Thanks Tina."

Grabbing the file she had just dropped on my desk, I made my way towards the director's office, quickly skimming it as I went.

"Mr Goode. Please come in" he spoke before I even made it to the door.

Walking inside, I took a seat across from the director.

"Mr Goode. I have a new mission I want you to head up. I understand that you have a wedding to plan, however this is of the upmost importance and I need my best agents on the job."

"Not a problem, sir. I understand."

"Good. We have heard chatter of an assassination attempt on the Queen of Sweden. I need a team of 6 individuals to pose as wealthy business people and attend the annual gala on Saturday. You will gather information, find out where the assassination is to take place, and put a stop to it. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. All the important information you need to know is in that file in your hands. You have a flight booked tonight at 1800 hours. There, you will meet your partner for the mission who will be posing as your fiancé. The rest of your team will meet you in Sweden tomorrow. You will also have some tech backup that are already there working on the security measures."

"Thank you, sir."

"Very good. Stay safe. I'm counting on you Mr Goode."

Nodding, I got up and walked out the door, grabbing my coat and go bag from my desk before heading to the airport to meet my partner.

Looking at my ticket, I made my way towards gate 17, keeping an eye out for the woman in the red coat and boots that would be my new 'fiancé'.

Spotting the red from the corner of my eye, I turned around ready to bump into her signalling that I knew who she was, when I stopped dead in my tracks taking in the all too familiar light brown hair, tied in a neat pony tail.

"Crap!"

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it! And it's longer, YAY!**

 **Thank you to all of you amazing readers who continue to review, you know who you are! It means so much that you are all so invested in my story!**

 **Stay wonderful my lovelies! xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I am so, so, so sorry to have kept you all waiting so long! I have had a crazy few weeks what with exam study, exams, job interviews, friends in town, and being sick! I had this chapter started, but then I didn't like it so decided to rewrite it! But it's here now, and I'm working on the next few chapters to get up in a couple of days! Thank you so much for being patient and waiting!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls!**

Chapter 8:

Zach POV:

Taking a deep breath and putting my pride aside, I made my way towards Cammie, forcefully bumping into her, causing her to drop her papers and fall to the ground.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry ma'am! That was totally my fault! Here, let me help you." I said, reaching out my hand and helping her up before handing her back her fallen papers.

I could see the flash of annoyance in Cammie's eyes as she recognised me and what this meant, before a bright smile crossed her face.

"Oh, that's alright, nobody got hurt. Thanks a lot!" She replied as she grabbed the papers back from me, case file and her ticket included, before walking off towards the nearest shop selling coffee.

I however, turned around and walked in the opposite direction, making my way towards customs and my gate. Man, this line was long! I was going to be here forever!

Everyone always thinks that being a spy is so cool, with private jets and hot girls, but to be honest, being a spy is about blending in, going unnoticed, not drawing attention to yourself. That was why I was standing in this crowded airport, in this stupid long line, about to board a stupid 10-hour flight to Sweden, and then take part in a mission with the one person who I had thought I could always count on, the one person who I thought would always stay by my side, the one person who I never thought would give up on me, the one person who broke my heart.

Dammit! Snap out of it Zach! You can't let her get to you! I scolded myself as I inched forward in the line. From now on I was going to focus on the mission and ignore Cammie unless necessary to talk to her. Yeah, that's it, I'm going to ignore her!

"Sir, please step forward."

Looking up, I realised that I was at the front of the line. Stepping forward quickly I made my way over to the customs officer, handing over my passport and ticket.

"Thank you sir, you may proceed."

I smiled at the officer making my way past and towards my gate. Checking my watch, I saw that I still had over an hour until boarding. Guess I could get in a quick nap.

Settling down in a chair near the gate, I found my eyes closing and I was out like a light.

Cammie POV:

Agh! I cannot believe that my partner on this mission was going to be Zach! This was going to be totally awkward, I had to be his fiancé!

I was currently sitting in one of the little cafes in the airport drinking my second coffee of the night and thinking about the upcoming mission. I had no idea how I was supposed to act around Zach any more, especially after I ran out of the party. But I just couldn't handle it, he could not still be in love with me! I had tried to talk to him the following week at work, but it seemed that our schedules didn't coincide and I didn't have a phone number for him. Sure, I could have gotten Liz to hack into the database and find it for me, but I guess I was kinda dreading the conversation, so I didn't really try too hard. But now, after three months I was finally going to have to face him.

"… Sweden. Boarding now at gate 52".

My ears pricked at the words over the load speaker, and I quickly gathered my things making my way towards the gate.

Here goes nothing, I suppose.

Zach POV:

"… Sweden. Boarding now at gate 52".

I awoke quickly as I heard the speaker, gathering my bag and jacket and walking to the attendant at the gate.

"Hello there! Please scan your ticket and head on through!" The cherry woman spoke.

I smiled politely making my way through the tunnel towards the plane.

"Hello Sir. Ah yes, you'll be in business class, seat D2. Enjoy the flight."

Nodding, I made my way to my seat, storing my hand luggage in the compartment above, and settling in. Boy was I glad that the agency swung for business class! Though, it did fit my cover well!

Just as I was getting comfortable, I heard someone clear their throat, and looked up to see Cammie standing right beside me. Great!

"Excuse me, but I'm in seat D1, would you mind if I hopped in beside you?" She smiled sweetly, acting as though she had never met me before.

"Of course." I replied, slightly forced, as I got up letting her slide into the window seat beside mine.

"I'm Melissa Everidge," she stated holding out her hand, "and you are?"

I looked at her bewildered. Was she really going to play this game? Act like nothing has ever happened between us? Then again, I guess it hadn't, for I was Mitchell Adams, successful entrepreneur and billionaire at only 27 years old. So, I decided to play along, at least for now.

"Mitchell Adams." I replied, shaking her outstretched hand.

"So, Mitchell, what brings you to Sweden?"

She was definitely playing up her flirty heiress cover.

"Business," was my curt reply.

"Oh, what business are you in? Don't tell me… finance?"

"No."

Cammie's eyes glossed over slightly with annoyance at my pettiness.

"Well… Is it… real estate?"

"No." I sighed.

This time Cammie turned angry. Turning to me and lowering her voice she muttered, "Zach! What the hell is wrong with you? We're on a mission! Would you at least pretend to be a professional?"

"Coming from the girl who runs away whenever things get too scary!" I spat back.

She recoiled slightly at that.

"That's what this is about? You're still mad at me for running out of the party? You have no right to still be mad at me! You're the one that got engaged! You're the one that invited me to the stupid thing!" she whisper yelled.

"You think this is just about the party? Of course, it's not! This is about you running away when you can't handle things! You did it at Gallagher, you did it at the party, you did it when I proposed! You left ME Cammie! You were the one person who I could always count on to understand and stand by me, but you left! So, dammit Cam, it's not about the stupid party! It's about the only person that I've ever loved leaving me and breaking my heart!"

I watched as Cammie's eyes widened as I let out my breath. That was not what I had planned.

"Did you just say, that I was the only person that you ever loved?"

Shit!

 **I hope you like it! It's a bit longer, so I hope that satisfies the wait slightly! Like I said before I'm currently working on the next few chapters and will try have them up in the next few days!**

 **Please continue to review, I love hearing from you all!**

 **Thanks for being patient my lovelies! xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry guys, it's been way too long! But I am finally finished my exams and on holiday, so I will have plenty of time to write over the next few weeks!**

 **Thanks so much for your continued support!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter and do not own Gallagher Girls sadly! :(**

Chapter 9:

Zach POV:

"Zach?" She was staring at me with those beautiful doe eyes, "did you just say 'the only person you ever loved'?" She asked slowly.

Gulping, I nodded slightly.

"What about Sarah? You love Sarah, don't you?"

"Yes… Of course, I do…"

"Then why did you say that I was the only person you ever loved?"

I could see the panic setting in. She wanted to run, I could tell. So, I did the only reasonable thing I could think of. I grabbed her hand, holding it tight. There was no way I was going to let her run away this time.

She glanced down at our interlocked hands, then back at my face.

"Zach…" She started to speak.

"Cam, please. I… I do love Sarah. She's an amazing woman. She's beautiful and smart. She's kind and loving. She's meticulous and always has a plan. With her, I know that I'm safe, and I know where I stand."

Man was this hard to say.

"Look, I was in a bad place when you left. After you ran, I found a local pub and stayed there all day drinking. By the time I made it back to the hotel you had already left, and I was off my face wasted. I was pissed Cam! Everyone had told me how much you loved me. They had always told me that they could see our love. I believed them. I believed you. I had finally felt like I belonged somewhere, like I fit in. So, when you left, I kinda fell off the rails. I started drinking and sleeping around… a lot. I'm not proud of it, but it did happen. Then I went on a mission, and I met Sarah. She was this incredible woman filled with ambition and a sense of where she wanted to go. She knew who she was. We got close on the mission, and ended up staying in touch afterwards, we started dating, and for the first time in two years I felt like my old self. She helped me to heal Cam. But I was still scared of being rejected which is why it took me five years to propose, at least that's what I told myself. But I always knew in the back of my mind that I was waiting for you to come back to me. Eventually, I had to realise that you weren't, and focus on what I had right in front of me, and what I had was good. Really good. So, I proposed to Sarah, and invited you to the party. I figured that it would give me closure once and for all, but I guess it really just showed me that I will always love you. I realised that no matter what I could never love another person the same way as I loved you. So, Cam, yes, I do love Sarah, but I am not in love with her."

Cam just stared at me, bewildered. Dammit! I should have just kept my mouth shut and ignored her like I planned!

Finally, she seemed to regain her composure, and opened her mouth to speak.

"I have a boyfriend!"

Well that wasn't what I expected her to say!

"He's really great! He's kind, and sweet, and funny! He takes care of me, and he's never cryptic! He's a great guy!"

I chuckled lightly to myself.

"Cam! It's okay! I don't expect anything from you. Sarah and I are still together. I do love her, and I still plan to marry her. I'm glad that you've found someone so… great!"

She stuck out her tongue at that.

"So, friends?" She asked shyly.

I pretended to think for a moment.

"Hmmm… I don't know… I suppose we could come to some sort of arrangement?"

She smacked my arm, laughing slightly.

"Ow Gallagher Girl! That hurt!" I said rubbing my arm, she just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I suppose we can be friends." I replied laughing.

"Good! I missed you Goode."

I smiled at that, "I missed you too, Cam!"

Cammie POV:

I'm glad Zach finally opened up to me, and that we were friends again. I had missed him. I had always known that no matter what happened I could talk to him and tell him anything. I had always known that I could count on him. And I'm glad that I still could. It had been a long seven years!

"So, would you mind filling me in on a few details of the mission? I was just told that I had to be at the airport at 1800 hours and that I'd meet my partner there."

Zach smiled at me, standing up and grabbing the case file from the overhead locker and placing it in front of me.

"Sure thing. This, is the queen of Sweden," he pointed to a picture of a woman as he spoke, "and there has been chatter of an assassination attempt on her. Our job, along with four other operatives, and I believe two tech crew, is to pose as wealthy business people, infiltrate the annual gala on Saturday and gather information about where it is to take place. Once we know, we will step in and take them out before they can take out the queen."

"Sounds simple enough. Who's our team?" I asked, eager to know who I would be working with. I hadn't been on an op this big for months, and I was more than a little excited to get to work.

"Not too sure yet, but I'm told they're some of the best. They'll be meeting us in Sweden tomorrow, and I'm told that the tech team are already there. Now, obviously you have your cover memorised, but did the file mention that we're supposed to be engaged?"

At that my mouth fell open slightly.

"Engaged? Ah… no. That was not mentioned to me…"

"Ah… Well here you go I guess?" Zach looked a little awkward as he handed me the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen.

"Right… Ah, thanks!"

Slipping it on my finger, I admired the way it glittered. Yeah, it was definitely real!

"So apparently there will be a car to pick us up at the airport as we are special guests of the host, I believe his name is Lucas Gustavsson, entrepreneur and billionaire. Mitchell and Lucas have been quite the phone pals so I'm told, though they have never met in person. Because of this, we will have to have our cover from the second we step off this flight. The car will take us to a hotel where we will meet up with our tech team, and then the rest of the team will be arriving tomorrow at noon. However, we will not meet them until dinner with Lucas and his girlfriend tomorrow night, as we are not supposed to know each other."

I could see why they picked him to lead the mission. He just had a way about him.

"So, I guess that's everything. Any questions?"

"Zach, you sound like a school teacher! Chill! This mission is going to be great!" I smiled at him.

He laughed slightly, "Right, sorry! Forgot what it's like working with 'Miss Independent' over here!"

I laughed lightly at that, "Well get used to it Zachy boy! Cause I'm your fiancé and a spoiled heiress, so you're gonna have to put up with me!"

He openly laughed at that, and rolled his eyes, "Alright then, princess, why doesn't her highness get some sleep before we land? We're going to hit the road running when we get there."

I glared at the nickname, but decided I really could do with some sleep, especially since we had a lot of work to do. So, I nodded at him, sliding down in my chair slightly and closing my eyes.

 **So I hope you liked it! I am currently working on the next chapter and will have it up in the next few days! :)**

 **Please continue to read and review! I love all of you lovelies! xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait again guys! Life happened! But I am continuing with the story, just having a little writers block, and chapters aren't flowing as well as I hoped!**

 **So this is another kinda filler chapter, but it's going to get more interesting in the next few, I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GG!**

Chapter 10:

Cammie POV:

"We will now be beginning our descent into Stockholm. Please ensure that seats are in the upright position, and tray tables are secured. We also ask that any hand luggage be secured in the overhead locker at this point."

I awoke to the sound of the flight attendant speaking over the plane's intercom. Opening my eyes, it took a second for me to adjust and to realise that my head was rested on Zach's shoulder, and his head was rested on top of my head.

Pulling away, I shock his shoulder, "Zach, we're about to land. You need to wake up!"

But he just shook me off. I forgot how difficult he was to wake up in the morning!

"Zachary Goode, you wake up right now or I will take great pleasure in drawing on your face in permanent marker! And we both know what happened the last time I made this threat. You had 'loser' written on your forehead for two weeks!"

I watched as his eyes snapped open and he moved away from me slightly, covering his face, "Okay, okay, I'm up! Please don't hurt my face!"

At that I laughed loudly, "Just don't go getting on my bad side Goode." I replied with a wink.

"Alright, alright. But from now I'm Mitchell Adams and you're Melissa Everridge. At least when in public. We are a wealthy, happily engaged couple, who can't get enough of each other, okay?"

Man, awake for two seconds and he's already talking business.

"Yes Zach. I get it. I have done this before you know?"

He just scowled at me, "Yes, I know. And you know that going over things is how I deal with pressure."

I softened slightly. I did know that. He always liked to make sure the plan was 110% clear before doing anything.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just been a while, I guess. So, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he replied, as the plane came to a stop on the runway, "Let's do this."

Zach POV:

Stepping off the plane, Cammie's hand clasped tightly in mine, it almost felt like the old days. It had been a long time since we'd had to work together, and I had to admit that I was enjoying it, at least slightly.

"Mitchell darling, would you mind taking my bag for me? It's awfully heavy!"

I glanced quickly at Cammie. Oh, she wanted to play this way? Fine, let's have some fun.

"Of course, Princess!" I smiled brightly and placed a quick kiss to her forehead, taking her by surprise, "Anything for you, sweetheart!"

I grabbed her bag from her hands and effortlessly threw it over my shoulder.

"Come along, let's find the chauffer and our luggage." I spoke as I pulled her along.

I laughed slightly as I watched Cammie hurry to keep up.

"Darling," Cammie spoke, "I believe that's our chauffer holding the sign for Mitchell Adams." She pointed towards a tall man in a black suit and sunglasses, standing beside the baggage claim.

"Perfect, well spotted sweetheart!" I smiled at her as we moved towards the man.

"Mitchell Adams?" He had a deep voice, and from here I could see the small scar beside his left ear.

"The one and only!" I smirked.

"Brilliant! And this must be your beautiful fiancé?"

"She certainly is!" I replied pulling Cammie into my side, "This is Melissa."

"Pleased to meet you." Cammie smiled.

"And you Ma'am. I am Christopher, I shall be your chauffer for the duration of your visit. I'll be able to help you with anything you need. Mr Gustavsson is looking very forward to finally meeting you Mr Adams."

"And I him."

"He'll be very pleased to hear that. Now, is that all of your luggage?"

"Ah no," Cammie spoke up, "We actually have a couple of other bags. You can never have too many clothes, as I like to say!" And we all laughed.

She really was doing a great job at playing up the rich heiress role.

"Of course. Well, why don't I grab your other bags and then we'll head to the car, and get you to the hotel?"

"That would be very kind, thank you so much Christopher!" Cammie purred.

Cammie POV:

As we walked through the lobby of the 19th Century style hotel, I grasped Zach's arm tighter and took in a deep breath.

"Oh Mitchell, isn't it beautiful?" I sighed.

A slight smile graced Zach's lips as he looked intently at me, "It certainly is", and causing me to blush deeply.

I swear, that guy could always get a reaction out of me, whether I wanted him to or not.

I giggled lightly, like the in-love fiancé I was supposed to be, "I meant the building, silly!" And lightly smacked his arm.

"Oh, I know." Was his only reply.

"Mr Gustavsson has you in the penthouse suite. So, if you will follow me?"

We smiled gratefully at Christopher, and followed him into the elevator.

"Alright, so this is your room key," he handed a card to Zach as he spoke, "It will also be used to activate the elevator, as the penthouse is an entire floor and the elevator is the only way in. Only people with the key can get up, so you won't have to worry about other guests stumbling in."

"Thank you, Christopher! You have been so very helpful!" I smiled politely at him.

"Well here you go." Christopher spoke as the elevator doors opened, "Welcome to the penthouse."

I gasped as I took in the incredible space. The living room was huge, with large French doors opening out to a balcony. There was a ginormous TV, and gorgeous leather couches, a fully stocked bar, and candy counter. Doors on either side of the living room led to two bedrooms, and a set of stairs led to the master bedroom upstairs. It was incredible.

"If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to call down and ask for me."

"Thank you, Christopher." Zach shook his hand, "We really appreciate everything."

And with that, Zach and I were properly alone for the first time in years.

"Well why don't we have a look around and check everything is up to our standards, sweetheart?"

I nodded, understanding that Zach wanted to sweep for bugs.

"Of course, we both know how picky I can get about the little things!" I laughed.

He smiled at that, "Exactly! So, I'll check downstairs and you check upstairs."

I nodded at that, and made my way up the marble staircase.

It was even nicer upstairs than it was downstairs. The master bedroom was huge, with the largest bed I have ever seen, a ginormous flat screen TV, a small love seat, and even a fully stocked candy and mini bar.

I made my way through the room, checking under the bed, in all of the cupboards, and even the chandelier on the roof, but no bugs. Opening a door, which I assumed led to another closet, I found myself standing in the most beautiful bathroom I had ever seen.

It was tiled from floor to ceiling, with a large marble spa bath, a shower with two shower heads, a double basin mounted into a marble dresser, a huge mirror covering the wall, a fire place, a TV and a door leading to a toilet. I think I may have died and gone to bathroom heaven.

After a quick sweep, I was able to ascertain that the bathroom was indeed bug free, so, I made my way back towards the bedroom, only to find Zach lying lazily on the bed smirking at me.

"All clear downstairs." He said.

"Yeah, up here as well."

"Good, let's get down to business then."

 **Thanks for all of you amazing readers who have stuck by me and continued to read! You are amazing!**

 **Please continue to leave reviews and feedback!**

 **I love you all my lovelies! xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's the next one! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 11:

Zach POV:

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, Cammie beside me, laptop and mission papers on the coffee table in front of us.

"So, by the looks of this email from the director we need to meet up with our tech team at the café down the road at 13:00 hours. They are also staying in the hotel, but we don't want Gustavsson getting suspicious, so for now, we'll meet them there for a briefing on surveillance. After that, we should probably start preparing a plan for the Gala on Saturday, before the others arrive, just so that we're prepared…"

Cammie cut me off, "Zach, chill! We've got heaps of time to prepare. Besides wouldn't we be better to figure out a plan when we have the whole team? Why don't we do some sightseeing instead? I've always wanted to go to Sweden!"

I sighed, "Yeah, I remember." I glanced at the clock on the wall, "Shit! It's quarter to 1! We better get going, we don't want to be late. Besides, I'm starving!"

Cammie laughed at that.

"Now that's the Zach Goode I remember!"

I laughed at Cammie, it was nice to be spending time with her again.

"Well come on then Princess! Slip on those glass slippers and let's get moving! We don't want to be late!"

I watched as Cammie cracked a smile, and ran upstairs to grab some shoes and a coat.

Cammie POV:

It was a pretty cold day outside, and I was glad for the warmth of my coat, and Zach's arm around my waist as we walked towards the café. It was beautiful sight, with the lingering snow and glittering lights from the store windows. I was captivated by the beauty of it all.

"It's beautiful right?" I heard Zach ask me.

"Breathtakingly so! And I thought France had been beautiful, with the sunrise over the village!"

I felt Zach tense slightly at that, and I mentally cursed myself for bringing up the memory.

"Yeah," Zach replied stiffly, "though France has lost its appeal to me now."

I could hear the bitterness in his voice as he spoke.

"Zach… I'm really sorry…"

But he cut me off.

"Ah, perfect! We're here! Come on sweetheart, let's get inside before we freeze!"

And just like that he was back in mission mode, acting as though nothing had happened.

I looked up at him briefly, before walking through the door he was holding open, grateful for the sudden warmth of the café.

My eyes scanned the room, taking in our surroundings. It was a quaint little café with a small fire surrounded by cosy little couches. It was there that I noticed a geeky looking couple, drinking coffee and deeply immersed in their laptops, causing a large smile to grace my face as I walked towards them.

"Lizzie? Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you!" I squealed, causing my little blonde friend to jump and look up in surprise.

"Cam? What are you doing here? Wait, are you…?"

I nodded quickly and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"This is great! This is going to make everything so much better!"

I turned to the boy sitting beside Liz, gawking at me. "Jonas, hey! How are you doing?" I pulled him in for a quick hug as well.

"I'm good thanks Cam. Been busy."

"Haven't we all?" I heard a deep voice speak behind me and remembered that Zach was with me.

"Peppermint hot chocolate with a hint of caramel, if I remember correctly?" He asked as he handed me a steaming cup.

I smiled gratefully, "Yeah, thanks!"

I watched as Zach sat his mug on the coffee table and turned to Jonas.

"Hey bro, boy am I glad to see you!" He spoke as he pulled him in for one of those guy hug things.

"Liz, it's great to see you again." He smiled at her and hugged her quickly.

"You too Zach. It's been a while!"

Zach nodded and smiled, "Yeah, well like I said, we've all been busy!"

Lizzie just laughed and the three of them started chatting away. Man, it was surreal to see them all together again. I hadn't really thought about the fact that my best friends still spent time with Zach after we broke up, but I suppose when they're all dating his best friends it is kinda expected.

"Well, shall we get started then?" I spoke up, this friendliness between the three of them was a little bit much for me.

With that, the entire mood changed. The three of them instantly dropped their happy, cheerful moods, getting straight into serious spy mode.

Zach spoke first, "Well so far we know that there has been talk of an assassination attempt, and that it's our job to put a stop to it. Gustavsson is a very powerful figure in Sweden and he knows about all the criminal activity that happens, so we've got to stick close to him. I was told that you two," he pointed at Liz and Jonas, "have been doing some surveillance and are going to be our eyes for the mission. So, what have you got?"

"Well," Liz spoke first, "we have been monitoring the chatter and it seems like this plan has been put together by some of the higher ranking Swedish officials who wish to gain control of the country. One man in particular, Hugo Nordstrom, has been pushing for this for a while, and we believe that he is in charge."

"Okay, so we need to do some surveillance on him before Saturday, but we should probably wait for the others to get here before we do that, as it could be dangerous with just two of us." Zach was thinking aloud.

"Our thoughts exactly," now it was Jonas' turn to speak up, "now, the Gala on Saturday is a very big deal. Only the richest and highest members of society get invited and you, as well as the four other team members have been given guest invitations thanks to Mr Gustavsson. We know that Nordstrom will be there, and we believe that he's suppose to be meeting with an assassin. We need you to figure out what the plan is, find the assassin, and take them out before the Queen arrives to the Gala, as we now know that the assassination is supposed to take place there."

Okay, so that's pretty intense.

"Okay, so we don't have much time to plan then, so I guess sightseeing is out of the question?" I laughed lightly, trying to ease my nerves, only to receive a glare from Zach.

"No, we don't. So, the other four team members are arriving tomorrow, and Cammie and I will meet them for dinner with Gustavsson. After that, we will all head up to our room at 21:00 hours to work on a plan. Friday, we will infiltrate Nordstrom's house, so I need you two to work your magic and find us cameras, blind spots, the works. The Gala is Saturday at 19:00 hours, and we all need to be at our best."

I had to admit Zach was a pretty great leader.

"Sounds like a great plan Zach!" I smiled brightly at him.

He just nodded stiffly at me, giving me a tight smile. What the heck was his problem?

"So, Liz, Jonas how's the new house? Nick told me that Macey found you an absolute beauty for a bargain price."

Was he seriously ignoring me now?

"You guys bought a house?" I asked quietly. I hadn't even known that they were planning on moving. I guess it had been a while since I'd caught up with the girls. I'd been a little wrapped up in work and Dean, I hadn't properly seen them for at least a month.

"Oh yes! It's beautiful! Macey was a lifesaver! Real estate suits her. You guys will have to come to our house warming party when we get back! Cam, you would love it! It's a little cottage style house, just on the outskirts of town, nice and quiet!" Liz was so excited as she spoke, I couldn't help but smile brightly at her.

"Oh wow! That sounds perfect for you Lizzie! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Lizzie just smiled back widely. "And how's Dean? I've hardly seen you since you guys got together! But from the way you talk about him, he sounds amazing!"

I blushed slightly at that, "Yeah, he's really great!" I noticed Zach smirk at my choice of word, "He's been amazing, and I'm actually really happy with him. It's been a long time since I've been this happy!"

Zach's smirk faltered slightly at that, but Liz remained oblivious as only she could.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're finally happy again!"

"Yeah, me too Lizzie!"

"And Zach, how's Sarah? How's the wedding planning going?"

"It's good thanks Liz. Sarah knows exactly what she wants. She's been a mile a minute, since the engagement party making sure that everything is perfect. All I have to do is turn up and say I do."

They all laughed at that, and I forced a smile, but I had a weird feeling in my stomach, and I couldn't quite place it. Glancing at the clock I realised that it was already 3:00, and I was still feeling pretty tired from the flight and emotional day of seeing Zach again.

"Hey guys, do you mind if we head back to the hotel? I'm feeling pretty tired."

Liz looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay? You're not sick or anything?"

I laughed lightly, "No Lizzie, just been a long day!"

She smiled at that, "Okay, well we need to do a bit more work, so we'll catch you tomorrow?" She asked as she hugged me goodbye.

"Of course! I look forward to it!" And with that Zach and I walked back towards the door.

"So, it's pretty great to be working with Liz and Jonas again, huh? I haven't worked with them for like three years!"

"Yeah, they're doing well." Was Zach's short response.

"Yeah. How about the others? Do you work much with Grant and Nick?"

"Sometimes, but not for a few years."

"Oh, that's a shame! I love working with Bex and Macey!"

"Yeah."

Damn he was making this hard for me!

We walked the rest of the way to the hotel in silence, only falling back into character about 10 meters from the hotel, when Zach picked up my hand and plastered a smile on his face acting as though he was the luckiest guy alive to have me.

Once inside the elevator though, he dropped my hand and plugged in the card, letting his smile fall. What on earth did I do to deserve this treatment?

"Zach? Did you want to grab something to eat? We haven't had much today." I asked as I stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse.

"Not hungry, thanks." Zach replied as he walked off to one of the spare rooms.

"Are you sure? You were pretty hungry earlier and you didn't eat anything at the café."

"Dammit Cammie! I said I'm not hungry!"

"What the hell Zach? Why are you acting so damn weird? I thought we were fine!"

"We were."

"So, we're not now?"

"What do you think?" He spat.

"What the hell did I do?" My temper was rising, this was not going to end well, "I thought we were friends!"

"Yeah? Well I can't be friends with the woman who ran away from me when I proposed to her! I can't just let it go! Unlike some people obviously!"

"I'm not the one getting married!"

We were both screaming now.

"What? Did you expect me to wait around forever? You left Cam, not me, YOU! So, don't act like I'm the one in the wrong! I did what I had to, to move on! So, tell me why did you leave Cam? Huh? Why did you just up and run? No explanation! You just ran!"

I stared at him.

"What? You don't think you owe me that much? After 5 years together, after planning a future together. You don't think you owe me an explanation?"

I sighed, I knew he was right.

"I was scared."

"Scared? That's your excuse for leaving and never coming back? You were scared?"

"Yes! We were still so young Zach! We were only 20!"

"But we'd already been through more than most couples do in a lifetime!"

"Exactly! We'd been through so much! And I saw that ring, and I thought about what was to come. We have a dangerous profession Zach, and I saw what happened to my mother after my dad died. It destroyed her, and I couldn't go through that again! I thought about how worried I would be every time you left for a mission, fearing that you wouldn't come back. If you died, it would have destroyed me! Zach, I couldn't handle that! Not after my parents, not after my dad! No one should have to go through that. So, I ran Zach. I did what I've always done! I ran away! And as soon as I did, I wanted to turn around and run back into your arms, but I couldn't I just kept thinking about what would happen if one of us died, and I couldn't turn around! And when I finally came to my senses and realised how stupid I was being, I felt too ashamed to come back, and so I threw myself into my work and by that point too much time had passed! I'm sorry Zach! I only did it because I thought it would protect you, but all I did was hurt you more! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I was crying now. I had never told anyone this, not even the girls, and now that I was saying it, it all sounded so stupid and childish.

"Hey, stop it. Don't cry Cam. It's okay, I understand. It's okay." Zach's arms were around me, holding me tight, his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back while my head was buried in his neck.

"Shhh, don't worry about it. You just wanted to protect us. I understand." He kissed the top of my head, and my breath hitched. I had forgotten how he could always calm me down.

I stepped back slightly, rubbing my eyes and looking up at him weakly.

"Sorry for the waterworks. I'm still a bit of an unstable mess as you can see!" I laughed slightly, causing myself to hiccup.

Zach was staring down at me, the way he did at the engagement party and I found myself drawing closer to him like a magnet. I was looking into those beautiful emerald eyes and all thoughts left my mind, instead I started to lean forward just as he did the same. I could feel his breath on my face, and my eyes started to close. I was going to kiss Zach Goode. I was going to kiss him for the first time in seven years. Our lips were so close I could smell the coffee on his breath, I could feel his lips barely brush mine.

'Ding'

We shot apart in an instant at the sound of an email from Zach's open laptop.

Shit! I cannot believe that nearly happened.

"Ah, I'm going to go to bed!" I spoke quickly before rushing up the stairs to the master bedroom, barely registering the slight nod of Zach's head.

 **So now you know why Cammie ran away! And there was a little more insight into Zach's relationship with the others! This was a little longer so I hope you liked it!**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who continues to read and review this story. Your reviews honestly keep me going! So please keep reviewing! I love hearing your feedback!**

 **And for those wondering, yes Zammie will happen, but not for a little while longer sorry!**

 **I am working on the next few chapters and I promise I won't keep you waiting too long!**

 **Thanks for all of the support my lovelies! xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I've got another one for you! I just want to say thank you for the continued support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12:

Zach POV:

I rubbed my eyes, turning to look at the clock beside my bed. 6:00 AM, seriously? I had barely gotten any sleep last night after everything that happened with Cammie, and it didn't look like I was going to get any more.

I sighed, frustrated. Well, I might as well get up and go for a run, no point in lying in bed for another hour or two.

I rolled out of bed, and started rummaging through my suitcase looking for my running gear. Slipping on my shorts and tank top, I grabbed my running shoes and floor key, heading to the elevator and making my way to the lobby.

"Mr Adams, how are you this morning?"

"Oh Christopher, I didn't realise you were still here. I'm fine thank you, just out for a morning run."

"The lake is very lovely at this time. You should try running around there. I find it always helps me feel relaxed."

"Right. Thank you, Christopher. Would you mind making sure Melissa knows where I am, if I'm not back in an hour? I didn't want to wake her, and I know she worries."

"Certainly sir. Enjoy your run."

I smiled and nodded to Christopher as I made my way out the door.

Cammie POV:

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Glancing at the clock beside me I groaned, realising it was only 7:00 AM.

Grabbing my phone from my bedside table, I picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Cammie?" A cheery voice greeted me from the other end.

"Hey Lizzie. Everything alright?"

"What? Oh yeah! I was just wondering if you wanted to catch up for breakfast and sightseeing? I know it must be hard with Zach around, so I thought you might want to get away for a bit?"

I smiled brightly, never more grateful for my darling friend.

"That sounds amazing Lizzie! Shall I meet you at the café at around 8:00?"

"Perfect! I'll see you then!" I could here her smile on the end, before hanging up.

I clambered out of bed, making my way towards the luxurious bathroom turning on the shower and preparing for my day with Liz. I smiled thinking about it. It had been so long since I had spent time with just her, and I couldn't wait to hang out!

Climbing out of the shower and drying myself off, I made my over to my bag, and started to search for something to wear. It was still pretty cold outside, so I decided on a pair of light washed skinny jeans, a cute baby blue turtle neck top, a sleeveless woollen long open jumper, a scarf, hat, and my high heeled blue boots.

Checking my outfit in the mirror, I smiled to myself, happy with how I looked. I grabbed my makeup bag, and quickly covered my face, smiling at my reflection.

Happy with how I looked, I made my way downstairs and knocked on Zach's door to let him know I was heading out, only to find there was no reply. Carefully peaking inside I found the room empty with his bag sitting open on his bed.

I made my way over to the phone in the living room and dialled the number on the card beside it.

"Christopher? Hi it's Melissa! I was just wondering if you knew where Mitchell got to?"

"He went out for a run early this morning, he said he didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, that sounds like him!" I laughed lightly, Zach always went running when he couldn't sleep or needed to clear his head. "Thanks, Christopher!"

Scribbling a quick note to Zach and sticking it to his door, I grabbed the spare key and made my way down the elevator, and out of the hotel towards the café, anxious to catch up with my friend.

Zach POV:

I walked back into the suite at around 8:10 AM. I was drenched in sweat, out of breath and incredibly hungry. Turns out I'd had a lot more on my mind than I had originally thought.

I made my way towards the kitchen pouring myself a large glass of water and skulling it down before refilling and making my way towards my room, drinking as I went.

Opening my door, I noticed a note from Cammie stuck to the door.

 _Gone out for the day with L. I'll be back by 3:00, so don't worry about me._

 _Hope you managed to clear your head and figure things out._

 _See you later._

 _~C_

I sighed, grabbing some clothes from my bag and heading to the attached bathroom. Of course she would leave when we needed to go over the plan for tonight. Well I guess it's just me and my thoughts today. Great.

Stripping down and jumping in the shower, I started to go over the mission in my head again. I was anxious to find out who our newcomers were going to be, I needed the best, this mission was more dangerous than I had originally thought.

Hopping out of the shower and drying off, I made my way over to the phone in the kitchen, calling for room service.

"Christopher, hey. I was just wondering if I could order some room service? I'm starving!" I spoke into the phone as I ran the towel through my wet hair.

"Of course, Mr Adams. What were you after?"

"Um… Could I grab some pancakes with bacon and banana, and extra maple syrup? A coffee would be great as well, a caramel latte. Oh, and a fruit platter?"

"Certainly. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Ah, no. That's great for now! Thanks Christopher!"

"My pleasure, sir."

"Oh, Christopher? Is Mr Gustavsson still expecting us for dinner tonight? I was told that we'd be meeting some other potential business partners."

"Yes, he is. He asked me to tell you that he's looking forward to meeting you in person, and that he will be sending a car at 5:00 tonight."

"Thank you, Christopher."

The phone clicked dead, and I made my way back towards my room grabbing my laptop and mission notes, ready to get some work done.

Opening my emails, I noticed that I had 3 new messages.

The first was from Townsend, checking to see if Sarah and I were still planning on catching up with him over Christmas. Ever since we found out the truth, Townsend had been making a real effort to be a part of my life, and I had to admit that I was enjoying having him in it. I flicked him back a reply, saying that I was currently on assignment but that I should be back in time and we were looking forward to catching up.

Just as I pulled up the next message, I heard the elevator ding and looked over to see Christopher walking in with a cart of food. Closing the lid of my laptop, I made my way over to meet him taking in the smell of the food.

"That smells amazing! Thank you so much Christopher!" I smiled enthusiastically.

"My pleasure, Mr Adams. I see that you're hard at work." He nodded to my laptop and papers strewn across the coffee table.

I laughed lightly, "Ah yes, never can escape it I'm afraid!"

He laughed along, handing me my food, before turning and heading back towards the elevator.

"Enjoy your meal. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything else."

I nodded in response, as the elevator doors closed behind him. Grabbing the food, I made my way back to the couch, tucking in as I pulled up the email again.

This one was from the mission director.

 _Zach,_

 _We have uncovered some new information that pertains to your case. We have been delving into the lives of those who could be involved, and we have found out that Gustavsson is more dangerous than originally thought._

 _Not only does he know a lot about the criminal activity in Sweden, it seems that he also runs a lot of it. Proceed with caution and keep me informed of any updates._

 _Stay safe, and be careful._

Well that makes things slightly more difficult. We'll need to be careful about how we act around Gustavsson. No more letting personal feelings get in the way, from now on Cammie and I had to be the perfect engaged couple, no matter what.

After flicking off a reply to the director, ensuring him that we'd be careful, I scrolled to my last email. This one was from Sarah.

 _Hi Honey!_

 _I just wanted to get your opinion on the flowers for the table centre pieces. I have attached photos of the potential ones. My personal favourite is the Saffron Crocus, they're beautiful and perfect for the colour scheme. But have a look and let me know!_

 _I also heard chatter at work that your new mission partner is Cameron Morgan. I know that you two have a history, so just be careful._

 _Be safe. I love you! Xo_

I sighed at that, even while on an important mission she still wanted me to sort wedding plans. Flicking through the photos I found the Saffron whatever. I honestly couldn't care less about what flowers we had, so I typed a reply quickly.

 _Hey Darling,_

 _Those flowers look great! I'm sure they'll be perfect. Thanks for organising all of this!_

 _No need to worry about Cammie, she's the past, you're my future._

 _Love you!_

I sat back in the chair, letting out a long breath and closing my eyes. Man, my life was messed up right now. What happened with Cammie last night was completely unexpected and definitely not meant to happen. But I couldn't drop the feeling that I wasn't completely over her, and that was not a good sign. She had clearly moved on, or so it seemed, although her actions yesterday caused some doubt in my mind.

"Agh!" I yelled as I hit one of the cushions beside me.

How the hell did I let this happen? I was supposed to be cool, calm and collected on this mission! I knew how important this mission was! This was huge for my career, and if it went well, I'd have my pick of assignments, and teams. Something I'd been working towards for years. I could not throw it all away, just because some old feelings were creeping back in. No, I was going to push them back down. This was my shot, and I was not going to ruin it, not this time.

Sitting back up, I grabbed the mission files and started to look over everything that we had so far. I decided that I needed to do some more research into Gustavsson and Nordstrom before the surveillance mission tomorrow, and soon enough I found myself immersed in my work and elbow deep in drugs and arms deals.

I heard the ding of the elevator and the click of heels on marble, before I saw Cammie enter the living room.

Looking up, I took in her appearance and the smile on her face.

"Good day?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

She looked at me surprised, "Yeah! Stockholm is amazing! Lizzie and I went all over the city! We went to the Vasa Museum, Stockholm City Hall, the ABBA museum, the Stockholm Canals, and Rosendals Garden! It was beautiful!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I smiled at her, "That's great Cam, I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself."

She smiled back, "Thanks! How's your day been? You look like you've been busy."

"Ah, yeah. I had an email from the director saying that Gustavsson is dangerous, turns out he actually runs a lot of the illegal activity. So, I've been doing some research into him and Nordstrom. Turns out there's been a whole heap of drug and arms deals going on between the two of them."

Cammie frowned at that, looking worried, "So, we need to be careful? We need to make sure that our cover is airtight?" She asked.

"Exactly, so personal feelings aside, we need to make sure we're the perfect happily engaged couple."

She nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Gustavsson is sending a car at 5:00, for dinner. We cannot be late."

Cammie gasped and glanced at the clock. "Shit! That only gives me an hour and a half to get ready!"

I laughed as I watch her jump up from the arm rest she was sitting on, and run upstairs. That girl was crazy.

 **I want to give a huge shoutout to ZAMMIEEEE for their incredible review! It put a huge smile on my face and made me feel so proud!**

 **Thank you also to everyone else who has reviewed! I read every one of them, and they motivate me to keep writing!**

 **I'm going to start putting a shoutout to my favourite review at the end of each chapter, so please continue to review and let me know what you think!**

 **I love you all my beautiful lovelies! xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for being so patient with me everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Now you get to meet the rest of the team, as well as Mr Gustavsson! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GG, only the OC's!**

Chapter 13:

Zach POV:

"Cam! Hurry up! We need to be downstairs in five minutes! Get your ass down here!" I yelled at Cammie from the bottom of the staircase.

She'd been in her room for an hour and a half, and still wasn't ready. I had managed to shower, and change into my suit within 20 minutes and now was impatiently waiting for Cammie to hurry up.

"Cammie! Seriously, I will come up there and drag you down! We need to go!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, "Geesh! You need to learn to calm down…" I heard her mutter as she made her way down the stairs.

Damn, she looked amazing.

She was wearing a deep blue dress that came down mid-thigh and hugged her figure in all the right places. Her feet were clad in black stilettos, and her hair was in an intricate updo, with a couple of pieces hanging down framing her face. Her makeup was perfect, and the diamond necklace she wore perfectly matched her engagement ring glistening in the light.

"Wow Cam. You look beautiful!"

She blushed and smiled shyly at me.

"Thanks" she replied, grabbing her clutch and a coat, "You ready?"

"For like 15 minutes." Was my reply.

She laughed at that, "Good! Then let's go. Don't want to keep Gustavsson waiting!" And she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the elevator.

The elevator ride down, was surprisingly quiet, with us both lost in our thoughts of the mission.

As the door clicked open, we were greeted by Christopher, "Mr Adams, Miss Everridge, you look wonderful tonight." We smiled politely, "If you'll follow me to the car."

We did as asked, following Christopher towards the black Mercedes waiting outside the doors.

"Miss Everridge", Christopher held the car door open as Cammie climbed inside, followed by myself, before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side and climbing in.

Cammie POV:

The drive to the restaurant was reasonably short, arriving about 20 minutes after leaving the hotel.

It was beautiful, like one that you see in a movie with Valet's, menus outside the door, and hostesses greeting you at the door.

"Welcome to Operakallaren. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess smiled at us.

Zach spoke up, "Actually, we're guests of Mr Gustavsson. I'm Mitchell Adams, and this is my fiancé Melissa." I smiled at the hostess as Zach introduced us.

"Oh, of course Mr Adams. Mr Gustavsson is expecting you. Follow me."

We smiled our thanks and followed the woman through the restaurant, stopping outside a private room.

"If you just head right in, Mr Gustavsson is waiting."

"Thank you." Zach replied, and pushed the door open.

"And then she fell into the pool!" I heard laughter as one of the rooms occupants finished telling a story.

Zach cleared his throat, causing Gustavsson to turn and look at us.

He was a handsome man, in his late thirties, with straight black hair and chiselled features. He looked kind and carefree, but I knew looks could be deceiving.

"Mr Gustavsson. I'm…"

Zach was cut off by Gustavsson coming up and grabbing his hand in a firm shake, "Mitchel Adams! A pleasure to finally meet the face behind the voice! Ah, and you must be his beautiful fiancé Melissa Everridge. What an absolute pleasure." He took my hand, placing a light kiss on it.

I smiled at him, putting on my façade, "The pleasure is all mine Mr Gustavsson. Mitchell has told me so much about you!"

He beamed at that, "Call me Lucas, please!"

"Lucas." I smiled back.

"Oh, do come in and have a seat! I'd like to introduce you to some of my other business associates."

For the first time, I actually looked around the room, taking in the faces of the other people inside causing a wide smile to grace my face. I noticed Zach smile as well when he noticed the rest of our team.

Sitting staring back at us were Bex, Grant, Macey and Nick, all with smiles on their faces.

Gustavsson gestured to Grant and Bex, "This is my associate George Taylor, and his beautiful wife Rosie," I had to bite back a laugh at Bex's cover name, far too girly for her, "they are from London. George is in the hotel business. That is, buying and selling hotels."

Zach and I shook their hands, saying our greetings.

"And this is Nathan Williams and his girlfriend Michelle Salburg. They're from Canada. Nathan has just taken over his father's oil company. Everyone, this is Mitchell Adams and his fiancé Melissa Everridge. Mitchell is a very success entrepreneur like myself. We have been discussing merging our companies together, and creating the largest mobile game company in the world."

We greeted them in the same way as Grant and Bex, and I saw Macey give me a small nod of approval at my outfit. I smiled at that, and followed Zach, to sit down next to Bex. This mission, just got a million times better!

Zach POV:

We'd been laughing, eating, and talking for 3 hours with Gustavsson and the others. I had been thrilled to see my friends sitting with Gustavsson when we walked in, and I knew that it would make this mission a hell of a lot easier.

"So, tell me Mitchell, how did you get this beautiful woman to agree to marry you? She doesn't look as though she's easy to convince." We all laughed at Gustavsson's question.

"I'll admit Lucas, it wasn't an easy task." I turned to look at Cammie sitting beside me, "It took a lot of planning, and the perfect scenario. But I actually proposed while we were travelling in Spain. We were at a beautiful winery, the sun was setting, and I just knew in that moment, that I had to ask. So, I turned to her, got down on my knee, and popped the question. She was completely surprised, at least that's what she tells me!"

I heard Macey and Bex Aw, while the guys laughed. They were playing their parts well. Cammie just blushed.

"Well how could I say no to that handsome face?" Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement, but my smile faltered slightly as I thought back to that fateful day when she did in fact say no.

Collecting myself, I managed to grab Cammie's hand and give it a quick squeeze, showing everyone how happy we were together.

"Lucas, my man", Grant spoke up, "I thought you mentioned a girlfriend. Was she unable to make it tonight?"

"Oh yes, she got caught up in Paris. Some fashion designer wanted to talk to her about one of her pieces that she'd been working on. She was terribly sorry that she couldn't get back. But she's looking forward to meeting you all at the Gala on Saturday. She's been searching for the perfect outfit for it, or at least that's what she tells me!"

"Oh my gosh!" Macey spoke up, "I completely forgot! I was planning on purchasing a gown here, I hear all the best are made in Sweden! Rosie, Melissa, would you like to come on a shopping trip with me tomorrow? I could use other women's opinions! Nathan's great and all, but he just doesn't quite know what he's looking for!"

Everyone laughed at that, and the girls eagerly agreed.

"Well what are we suppose to do, while you three are out galivanting around Sweden?" Nick spoke up.

"Ohhhh! Why don't you guys get together and have a bro day? I'm sure you'd love to get to know each other better! Besides, don't you want to know who you're going into business with darling?" Macey replied.

Nick looked at us in turn, as though he was contemplating the offer. "Yeah, alright. Why not? It would be good to get to know my new business partners a bit better. That's if you guys are up for it?" He nodded towards Grant and myself, who both replied our agreement.

This was going to work better than planned.

Cammie spoke up from her position beside me, "Why don't you all come back to our suite for a few drinks and plans tonight? We've got plenty of room!"

"Oh, that'd be great! What do you think George darling?" Bex's accent was strong as she spoke.

"I'm fine with that! What about you guys?" He turned to look at Nick and Macey, who nodded their approval.

I turned towards Lucas, "What about you Lucas? Would you like to join us? I mean you have been so kind to all of us, it's the least we can do."

Lucas smiled gratefully, "I appreciate the offer, but I actually have a business meeting tonight, and I just cannot reschedule. But how about before you all back, we catch up for drinks and talk business."

We all nodded in reply, "Sounds great."

"Well then," Gustavsson stood up, "Don't let me keep you from having your fun. It was wonderful to meet you all, and I look forward to seeing you at the Gala. There will be a limo to pick you all up on Saturday."

We stood up to leave, thanking Gustavsson as we went, before heading back to the car and the hotel.

Cammie POV:

We arrived back at the hotel just before 9:00, meeting the others in the lobby and heading to the elevator, and up to our room.

Liz and Jonas, had managed to get caught in our crowd on the way to the elevator, going unnoticed by Christopher who seemed to be keeping a very watchful eye on us.

We kept up playful chatter in the elevator until we made it to our room and the doors had closed again. After that we all broke into loud shrieks of excitement, (well us four girls did, the guys just clapped each other on the back and started catching up) and group hugs.

"I am so happy to see you all!" I breathed out as I held onto my three best friends.

"This mission is going to be bloody awesome!"

"Oh, I cannot wait to kick some evil butt!"

I laughed at my friends and pulled them in tighter.

Suddenly a loud whistle pierced the air, causing us to pull apart and look up at Zach. He was standing in the living room with the mission papers in his hand and his laptop out.

"As much as I love this reunion. We have important work to do, so let's cut the chit chat and get over here. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can have those drinks that Cammie so kindly suggested."

We all nodded our agreement, making our way to the living room and sitting down around Zach.

Grant spoke first, "So, what's the plan boss?"

Zach smiled and ran through the mission briefing again, filling them in on what we were doing, our suspicions about Gustavsson and Nordstrom, and the Gala.

"So, tomorrow we need to do some surveillance on Nordstrom. I'm thinking of breaking into his mansion and snooping around. We will need all hands on deck for this. Liz and Jonas will be our eyes and drivers. Macey, Nick, you two will be the distraction to get us four in. I'm thinking something such as a couple out on a romantic evening stroll who come across the mansion and wanted to have a look around. You'll need to distract the guards for," he turned to Liz and Jonas who had been studying security all day.

"About three minutes." Was Liz's reply, "That should give you all enough time to sneak past the cameras and break in."

Zach nodded, before continuing, "Right, three minutes. Grant, you're our muscle. Anything goes wrong, you're there to clean up the mess. Bex, you're our shot. You have mine and Cammie's back's no matter what. Any threat, you take them out." Bex and Grant nodded.

"Cam," Zach turned to me, "we're information retrieval. We need to get in, dig around, find dirt, you know the drill. But we're only going to have ten minutes tops, so we're going to have to split up. Because of that, Bex, you'll be with me, and Grant, you're gonna be with Cammie." We all nodded in understanding.

"This could be extremely dangerous if we're not careful guys." Zach spoke sombrely, "After surveillance, we'll come back here, debrief and prepare for the Gala on Saturday. Everyone understand? Any questions?"

"Understood. It's a good plan Zach."

He smiled at that, "Right, well who wants a drink then?"

Everyone agreed immediately and Zach got up to raid the mini bar.

It was 2:00 am by the time we all stopped drinking. We were definitely drunk and extremely tired.

"Why don't you guys all crash here? There's no point in trying to get back to your rooms in your states. There's plenty of rooms." Zach was always thinking of others.

Liz was already asleep when Jonas picked her and carried her to the spare room beside the kitchen.

Macey was stumbling and giggling as her and Nick made their way towards the spare room across from where Zach was sleeping.

Zach dragged a passed-out Grant to his room, grabbing his bag from the floor, and telling Bex to go on in.

I watched as Zach neatly piled the mission papers together and placed them on the coffee table.

"Goodnight Zach!" I smiled happily as I made my way towards the stairs to my room. However, in my inebriated state I misjudged the stairs and found myself stumbling and falling on my butt in a fit of giggles.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up, and I looked up into a pair of emerald eyes.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, time for bed." Zach spoke as he carried me up the stairs to my bed.

"Woooo! This is my favourite ride!" I laughed as Zach was carrying me.

He smiled slightly and laid me on my bed, "There you go, all comfy now."

"Zach?" I called as he turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to stay with me?"

"No Cam. I don't think that's a good idea."

I pouted at that, "You're no fun!"

"Yeah, I've been told that!" He turned to walk away again, but I stopped him before he made it to the door.

"Goodnight Zachy."

I saw a light smile grace his lips as my eyes drifted closed, "Goodnight Gallagher Girl."

 **Thank you so much for the continued support and encouragement for this story, it honestly means so much to me!**

 **Now for my favourite review shout out going to GGGIRLFORLIFE. Thank you for your support! I'm really glad that you love the story, and the writing!**

 **Also, I promise that Zammie will be together soonish!**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep shouting out! Thanks my lovelies! xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merry Christmas my friends!**

 **I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've had a lot going on as my grandad passed away a week and a half ago, so things have been a bit rough! But I appreciate you sticking by me!**

 **So please enjoy this special Christmas treat!**

Chapter 14:

Cammie POV:

I woke up with a pounding headache and Macey yelling my name from downstairs. Groggily I sat up, and rolled out of bed, throwing on some discarded clothes and trudging downstairs.

"You summoned me." I almost spat as I looked at Macey.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Was the only response I was given.

I shot her a filthy look, pissed that I'd been woken so early, moving to sit at the breakfast bar.

"Here." I turned towards Zach who was busy cooking breakfast for everyone, "These will help." He handed me some painkillers, a glass of water, and a steaming hot coffee.

I smiled gratefully, downing the painkillers and water, before sipping my coffee.

"Lizzie, did you manage to wake Bex up yet?" Macey was talking to Liz, who was shaking her head like a mad woman.

"Oh no! There is no way, that I am going in there to wake her up! You know what she's like in the morning!"

Macey sighed, "Well I can't do it! The last time I woke her up, she threatened to cut off my hair if I did it again, and there is no way I am risking that! Ohhhh! Grant!" She turned to the guy standing in the kitchen next to Zach.

He just shook his head, "Nuh Uh! Not happening! I have to live with her! I am not stupid enough to wake her up when she is tired and hungover! If you want her so bad, you do it!"

Macey was getting frustrated now. But then her face changed into a small smirk as she turned towards me. I started shaking my head before she even had the chance to ask.

"Nope! Not going to happen! I do not have a death wish!"

Macey just pulled out her puppy dog eyes, "But Cam! You're always so good at it! You never get hurt."

"That's because I'm the only one who can pre-empt the alarm clock she's going to throw at me! I am not risking that again! I'm pretty sure I still have the scar from the last time!" I shuddered as I remembered when she had thrown her alarm clock at me.

"Oh, that was just a graze! C'mon Cam! Please!" She was looking at me expectantly.

"Agh! Fine!" I smacked my remaining coffee on the bench, and threw my hands in the air, "But if I get killed, you're the one that's going to be explaining to my family what happened!"

I made my way cautiously towards the lion's den, peaking my head in, "Bex? You awake?"

"Arrrffffgggghhh" Was the reply. The universal sign for do not wake me up.

Great! Just what I need!

"Bex… It's time to get up" I spoke slightly louder, but I still stayed by the door ready for my escape if it came to it.

"No. Go away!" She sounded like a child as she rolled over to the other side and pulled the covers over her head.

I groaned. Fine, she made me do it. "Alright Rebecca, get your arse out of bed right now! Do not make me get the cold water jug out of the fridge."

I sensed the vase, and managed to duck just in time as is whizzed past my head and smashed into the door behind me, "Do. Not. Call. Me. Rebecca."

I laughed, and ran out the door just as Bex jumped out of bed and lunged for me.

"She's up!" I yelled as I sprinted out of the room and into the kitchen finding shelter from Zach and Grant.

Everyone laughed as Bex ran out of the room and straight into Grant as she tried to make a grab at me.

Bex growled and tried to wriggle out of Grant's arms, but he held her firm.

"Grant! Let go! She called me Rebecca! Let me get her!"

Grant just laughed and tightened his grip, "Sorry babe! Not going to happen! She was the only one brave enough to wake you! I'm not going to let you kill her now."

Bex groaned, but stopped fighting, instead leaning back into Grant's arms.

"Here, have a coffee." Zach handed Bex her drink, while I served up breakfast for everyone.

"Come and grab it guys! It looks delicious! Thanks Zach and Grant!" I smiled as I grabbed my plate and moved to the kitchen table to eat.

"So, Macey, do you want to tell us why you woke us up and nearly got me killed at 8:00 in the morning?"

"We're going shopping of course! I told you guys that I needed a dress for the gala, and there's no way that you two aren't getting new dresses as well."

"But what about the mission? We need to plan!"

"We'll be back by 4:00. We're not going until like 7:30 anyway, so there will plenty of time. So, hurry up and eat your breakfast and go and get ready! We're leaving at 9:30."

I groaned, but agreed. There was no stopping Macey when she had a shopping trip planned, besides, it would be nice to spend a day with the girls. I hadn't seen them for so long.

At 9:30 on the dot, we were dressed and heading out of the hotel towards the waiting car, ready for a day of primping and shopping.

"Oh, this is so exciting, "Liz squeaked, "I've missed you guys so much!"

"Yeah, well if Cammie wasn't playing house with her new boy, we might see her more often." Macey commented offhandedly, gaining a confused look from me.

"I thought you liked Dean." I said, a little upset.

"Oh, I do, he's a nice guy. We just thought you'd be over him by now."

I turned to look at Bex and Liz, "We?"

Bex shot Macey a glare, and Liz avoided my eyes.

"Bex?" I looked at my best friend, desperate to know the truth.

"Cam," She chose her words carefully, "It's not that we don't like Dean, he's a wonderful guy, and he's been amazing for you."

"So, what's the problem then?" I was starting to get angry now.

"It's just that we don't think he's the right guy for you. We don't think that you love him as much as you let on."

I stared at Bex for a few moments, "I never said I loved him!"

"Exactly." Macey spoke up again, "You don't love him Cam. He's not the guy that you want to spend the rest of your life with. That guy is back in the hotel about to get married to another woman that he doesn't love because both of you are too stubborn to talk about your feelings. For goodness sake Cam, stop running for once in your life, and just have the balls to do something that scares you!"

I stared gobsmacked as Macey finished her rant. Is that really what they thought? Was Dean just another excuse?

"You all feel this way?" I looked at Bex and Liz in turn, who both nodded.

"Right. Well thanks for sharing. But I'm a big girl. I can live my life my way, and I don't need anyone to judge me for it! Especially not you three." I pursed my lips, and sat back in my seat staring out my window. I had a lot to think about.

Zach POV:

Nick, Grant, Jonas and I had been working over the plan for an hour. We had most of the details sorted out, we just needed to make sure that no one was going to be home when we snuck into Nordstrom's mansion. I did not want to meet that guy in person before the gala, he was seriously crazy. Word on the street was that he had once cut off a guy's head leaving it partially attached just because he had said no to a business deal, so imagine what he'd do to someone sneaking into his house.

"Okay, so I've managed to get Nordstrom invited to a party tonight at a business rivals place, so he shouldn't be back until midnight. However, there will still be a few guards, but you can handle that." Jonas spoke in his usual matter of fact tone, letting us know that the plan was finally complete.

I clapped him on the back as I stood up and moved towards the kitchen, "Great job bro! Anyone want a drink?"

Nick and Jonas nodded, still looking at the blueprints of the mansion, while Grant followed me to the kitchen, "I'll give you a hand."

"So, what's going on with you and Cam, man?"

I gave Grant a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I saw you carrying her up to her room the other night, and you seem to be getting along pretty well. So, what's going on?"

I followed Grant out of the kitchen and back to the living room handing Nick his drink, "There's nothing going on with Cam and me. I'm with Sarah, you know that."

"Yeah, I do. But this is Cam we're talking about mate. Nothing is ever easy with you guys. I know there were still a lot of questions that you never got to ask."

By this point, Nick and Jonas had abandoned the plans and were intently listening to our conversation.

"He's right, you know Zach. You and Cam have never been able to be just friends, and what was up at the café the other day? You were totally icing her out. So, stop with the bullshit and just talk to us. We're your best friends." I looked at Jonas, he wasn't normally the one to go hard on me, that was usually Grant or Nick, but I guess I did have a lot going on. Talking to them may be a good idea.

I sighed, running my hand over my face, "It's complicated."

The guys nodded, "Yeah, we know that. So, what's going on?"

"Well I guess it starts with the engagement party. It's been a weird seven years, I mean, you all know that I kind of fell off the wagon after she ran away, and Sarah helped me heal. But I was still pretty messed up over Cam, and found that I wasn't fully committing to what I had with Sarah. Eventually I realised that she wasn't coming back, so it was time to get serious, and I proposed."

"Yeah, we know all this."

"Right, but what you don't know is that I invited Cam to the party because I wasn't entirely over her, and I thought by seeing her I could put an end to it all. Well that majorly backfired, because as soon as I saw her, I remembered everything I ever loved about her, and when I talked to her, it was like no time had passed, so much so that we had a bit of a moment I suppose. And I wasn't the one to stop it. So, when she ran from that, it was like she was leaving me all over again."

The guys looked at me solemnly, not saying anything, just listening quietly.

"Well after that, I did everything I could think of to her avoid her, there was no way I was going to let these old feelings ruin the best thing I had in my life. But I was miserable. These past few months just haven't been what I expected, and Sarah has been frustrating me a bit, always going on about the wedding. I was relieved when I got this mission, it meant a break from everything, something to keep my mind off what had been happening. That was until I saw Cammie in the airport. In that moment, I decided that the best way to deal with her was to give her the cold shoulder, but that just made things worse, and I kind of exploded on the plane saying she was the only girl I'd ever loved."

Grant sighed, "Shit man."

"Oh, it gets worse. But after I said that, she told me that she had this 'great' boyfriend, and I said that I was still planning on marrying Sarah, and I was happy for her. She then asked if we could be friends, and I agreed. I figured it'd make the mission easier. And it was fine for a while, we played our parts well, but then as we were going to the coffee shop, she mentioned France and everything just came rushing back to me, so iced her out again. But that didn't go too well either, as once we got back, I exploded again asking her why she left. She told me she was scared. That she didn't want one of us to get killed and have to go through what her parents went through. I wasn't happy about it, but I understood, and she was crying so I held her, and that sort of turned into us almost kissing again. And it would have happened if I hadn't gotten an email notification."

Nick whistled loudly, "Wow, this is way more messed up than I thought."

I scowled at him, "Yeah, thanks man. I know! But after that, we just kind of pretended it didn't happen. And then last night when she was drunk, and I got her upstairs she asked me to stay with her. And I wanted to bro. But I somehow managed to walk away."

"Damn." Was all Jonas could say.

"I'm completely screwed guys. I'm supposed to be marrying Sarah in a month, but I can't get Cam off my mind. What the hell am I meant to do?" I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated with the whole situation.

Grant spoke up, "I think you know what you have to do."

I looked at him, "But she's happy. She's happy with this Dean guy, I can't take that away from her, it's not fair."

He sighed, "It's also not fair to Sarah. I may not be overly fond of her, but no one deserves to be strung along. You have a lot to think about bro."

I sighed, but nodded knowing he was right. It wasn't fair to Sarah, or Cammie. I had to figure things out, and fast. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks guys. I really needed to talk to someone."

Nick thumped me on the back and smiled, "It's what we're for. Now, who wants to watch something?"

We all nodded in agreement, settling in for the afternoon.

The girls arrived back at about 4:30 but I didn't really pay much attention to them, too lost in my own thoughts.

"Yo Zach," I snapped out of my thoughts as the cushion hit my face, "can you go let Cam know that dinner's nearly ready? We have to eat soon if we want to leave by 6:30."

I nodded getting up, and looking around the room, "Yeah sure, where is she?"

Grant nodded towards the stairs, "She's been up there since she got back."

I nodded, and made my way upstairs towards Cam's room. Just as I was about to enter, I heard her voice on the other side.

"I was happy. No, no, it's nothing that you've done or said. Honestly, you are amazing! I just, I'm in a difficult place at the moment, and I just need some time to think. I really am sorry. Yeah, you too. Bye Dean."

That was weird.

I knocked gently, not wanting to walk straight in, "Cam? You in here?"

I heard her sniff, and take a deep breath before walking towards the door, "Oh, Zach! What's up?"

"Dinner is nearly ready."

"Oh cool, thanks!" I watched as she made her way downstairs, "You coming?"

"Uh… yeah. Hey Cam? Are you alright? You look a little upset."

"Oh no, I'm good! Just had a few things on my mind! Come on, I'm starving!" And with that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 **Now I know some of you were hoping for the girls shopping trip and I'm sorry to disappoint but I really like the guys relationship here.**

 **So please continue to read and review only 3 or 4 chapters left!**

 **Thanks lovelies! xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I know I am the absolute worse with my late updates! I've been a bit busy! While home for Christmas we were doing renovations, and then had friends staying, and then I was moving into my flat, and looking for jobs! I'm so so sorry!**

 **This story has gone in a bit of a different direction than I thought it would, but I hope you like it still! There will probably be another three chapters after this, but I still have to write them! But thank you so much for the continued support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 15:

Cam POV:

 _I picked up my cell and dialled the number before I could talk myself out of it again. The ringing seemed to last forever. Maybe he wouldn't pick up?_

 _"Hey baby!"_

 _Dammit!_

 _"Cam? Honey? You there?"_

 _"Hey Dean! Yeah I'm here."_

 _"It's so nice to hear your voice! I've missed you!"_

 _"Yeah, I've missed you too."_

 _"You okay babe? You sound upset."_

 _No, I was not okay! The CIA handbook doesn't really prepare you for breaking a heart. Well it does, but not for someone you actually care about, and not really metaphorically either._

 _"Dean, I actually need to talk to you."_

 _"Aw oh! That doesn't sound good!" He laughed nervously._

 _"I don't think it's going to work out between us. I'm really sorry!"_

 _"What? I thought you were happy!"_

 _"I was happy!"_

 _"Then what changed? Have I said something? Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"No, no, it's nothing that you've done or said. Honestly, you are amazing!"_

 _"Then what the hell has brought this on, huh? Cause I thought we were in a really good place before you left for this mission."_

 _"I just, I'm in a difficult place at the moment, and I just need some time to think."_

 _"Oh! That's what this about? You're screwing your ex, and can't handle the guilt huh? So, you want to ruin something amazing, for some second-rate loser! I always knew you were never over him!"_

 _"I really am sorry."_

 _"Whatever! Have a good life, I suppose!"_

 _I let a small tear drip down my face, "Yeah, you too. Bye Dean."_

 _But the line was already dead._

I couldn't stop replaying my conversation with Dean, over and over again in my head. That was not how I had wanted it to go. But the girls were right, it wasn't fair to him if I still had feelings for Zach. I guess I'm just going to be forever single!

"Cam? You with us?" I snapped my head up, to look at Bex who was sitting beside me in the van.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Zach was giving me a weird look but let it slide, "Good. Because we need everyone on top of their game. Especially you."

I nodded, "I'm ready."

"Then let's do this!"

Zach's POV:

I jumped out of the van along with Cam, Bex and Grant. I could already feel the adrenaline pumping in my veins. I looked up at the giant fence in front of us, and smiled, "Piece of cake!"

The others laughed lightly by my side, as Bex started pulling gear out of her backpack.

"Okay, we've got grappling hooks, ropes, guns, extra ammo, napotine patches, and lots of duct tape. This should be easy!"

"Alright, split all the gear between the four of us. Stay in your partners. Do not under any circumstances stray from each other. Okay?" I turned to look at each of them in turn. I had to make sure that we were all in this together.

They all nodded and grabbed their gear.

"Okay, Macey, Nick, you guys in place?"

"Ready and waiting Zach. Just tell us when."

"Alright, everyone got their watches?"

"Yup."

"You know it."

"Of course."

"Sure do."

"Good. I want everyone to start the thirteen-minute timer on my signal."

I took a deep breath, looking back at my team beside me. Cam gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Now." I heard the simultaneous click of eight synchronised watches all starting to count down.

"Macey, Nick, let's do this." Instantly, I heard them get into character, a couple out on a date together, laughing and joking around.

"Jonas, Liz, how are you going with the cameras?"

"You have 30 seconds to get over that wall and behind the hedge on your right." Came Jonas' strong voice through the coms unit.

"Alright. Cam, Bex, let's go." Grant and I gave the two girls a boost and they easily climbed up and over the fence.

"In position, go." Bex's voice sounded in my ear.

I nodded at Grant as he hoisted me up, before jumping himself and grabbing my arm as I pulled him up. We both jumped down swiftly and quietly, meeting the girls behind the bush.

"Good to go. What's our next move?"

Liz voice spoke calmly through the coms, "Zach, Bex you're going to take the roof. You've going to have 10 seconds to get to the left side of the house and take cover. Go now."

Bex and I made a run for it, counting down the seconds in our heads.

5.. 4.. 3.. Just a little further, 2.. I grabbed Bex's hand and dived 1..

"We're clear."

I heard Liz let out a breath. "Okay. Start getting ready to get up to the roof. But be quiet."

"Cam, Grant. You there?"

"We're here." Grant's voice filled the com.

"Okay, you guys have the back entrance. You'll have 20 seconds to get around the back. You'll have to go around the other side, but be careful, the guards are going to be moving around to check it out in 30 seconds. Ready, go."

I held my breath, hoping they'd make it in time, "Cam, move more to your right, there's a motion trigger to your left. Good."

I heard panting and a sharp intake of breath, "We're clear." Cam's voice, thank goodness.

"Alright Cam, start working on that lock and I'll sort the security inside."

"Zach, you and Bex need to go now, guards are rounding the corner in 3.." I clipped myself on, "2.." I grabbed hold of Bex, "1.." and we were flying.

We touched down on the roof with silent footsteps. "We're good."

"Alright, you see that skylight? That's your entrance. Good job Cam. You and Grant are going to move inside, there's two guards stationed at the door to the hallway, Grant take them out. Zach, you should be able to open it from your side."

I looked over at the skylight, noticing the clasps on the outside, quickly getting it open, "Yup, got it."

"Great. Grant, you and Cam need to move down that hallway, there'll be two guards stationed at the door at the end of the hall, take them out, and move into that room. Zach, you and Bex need to go now."

I looked at Bex, and she nodded, hooking us up, and grabbing onto me. "Let's go."

And we were whirring down into the room below us.

"Cam, get that door unlocked."

I heard a sudden click, and the door swung open, revealing Cam and Grant. "Nice to see you again." Cam smirked at me.

I laughed, and checked my watch. Exactly 3 minutes to get inside, perfect.

"Alright, we've 7 more minutes inside, so let's split up. Cam, Grant you take this floor and the basement. Bex and I will take the patio and upstairs. Remember, we're just doing recon and looking for any clues as to who the mystery assassin could be. But be careful. We'll meet you back here in 6 minutes, on the dot. And don't stray from each other."

Cam and Grant nodded, and within a second they were gone.

"Alright Bex, can you get that door un..."

"Done!" Came Bex's smug voice as she pushed the doors open and strolled out onto the patio.

"Damn! This place is bloody awesome! Look at that pool! And that pizza oven! Dude, we are in the wrong line of work, my friend!"

"Bex! Focus!"

She sighed, but obeyed, "Alright, you start there and I'll keep and eye on things. I've got your back."

I smiled at her and started scouring the patio for anything that might look out of place. After a quick but thorough search, it was clear that there was nothing suspicious outside.

"Okay, let's head back in and check upstairs. There's bound to be something in his office or bedroom."

We made our way back inside quickly, locking the door behind us, and hurrying upstairs.

"You check that side, I'll check this side. Yell if you find anything."

Bex nodded and started opening the doors on her side of the hallway, while I did that same.

Bathroom, closet, gym, damn! We really are in the wrong business. Guest room, another bathroom, bingo! I've got his office.

"Bex," I hissed down the hallway, "down here. I found his office."

Within three seconds Bex was beside me and playing with the lock.

"Jonas, Liz, we found the study, what kind of security does he have?"

"There's a laser field and pressure plates on the floor, I can't shut it down remotely, the emergency shut down switch is on the other side by his desk, but once you hit that, he will be alerted and our cover will be blown."

"Shit!"

I turned to look at Bex, "Do you think you can get in there and have a look around without touching the lasers or the floor?"

Bex just smirked at me, "Piece of cake." And suddenly she was flying through the air, jumping across the furniture, dodging laser beams, and never once missing a step. I sometimes forget how incredible these girls are.

"I've got a safe, Liz I need you."

"Give me 10 seconds."

The wait was agonisingly painful. I hated just standing around doing nothing.

"I'm in! All yours."

I sighed as relief swept my body.

But then I heard a crash from downstairs, and a piercing scream.

"Shit! Cam!" I heard Grant's voice through my coms unit, "Agent down! We've got to get out of here! Now!"

My heart stopped. Cam was hurt? "Get her out of here Grant! We're on our way! Bex, let's go!"

I saw the panic in her eyes as she grabbed everything from the safe and started flipping and jumping through lasers, landing beside me with a quiet thud. She grabbed my arm, and ran.

"Zach! Look out!" I ducked just as the guy's fist came towards me, sweeping my leg around and knocking him to the ground. I grabbed a napotine patch slapping it on him, and continued to make my way downstairs.

"Bex, right!" and I saw leap out of the way as the bullet whizzed past her head. I grabbed my gun and shot, hitting my target square on.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" And we were running again.

"Grant! Where are you? Is she okay? What's going on?"

His voice came out in staggered breaths, "Basement. Beam fell. Trapped. Can't get her out. Help."

"We're coming buddy! Hang tight!" I turned on my heel and sprinted towards the entrance to the basement.

"Zach, watch out!" But I had already seen him. I slammed my body into the guy running towards me, flipping him over my shoulder and knocking the wind out of him.

"You finish this, I'll help them! Be careful!" Bex nodded and I ran down the stairs.

"Grant? Where are you?" Man, it was dark down here.

"Over here!" I squinted my eyes in the darkness, just making out the figures in front of me, one lying completely still trapped under an old beam, the other trying desperately to pry it off her.

I made my way towards them, putting my hand on Grant's shoulder, "We've got this."

My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could now see the beam completely, and the way it had snapped and was crushing her legs. Shit!

"Okay, we have to be careful, but we can do this. You lift the beam, and I'll pull her out, okay?"

Grant nodded and steadied himself, and I moved behind Cam, ready to pull her out.

Please don't be paralysed, please don't be paralysed, please don't be paralysed.

"Bex, we're going to need a stretcher when we get her out and a neck brace. You think you can sort those?"

I heard her huff and a slight thud as she took down another attacker, "I'm on it!"

"Alright Grant, on the count of three. 1… 2… 3…"

Grant used all of his strength lifting the beam as high as he could, I grabbed a hold of Cam's arms and pulled, sliding her out and onto the flat ground.

I heard Grant drop the beam as I leaned down to check her pulse. "She's got a pulse, but it's weak. Bex, how're you going with that stretcher?"

"You mean this one?" Suddenly Bex was beside me strapping the neck brace onto Cam, and grabbing her hand, "We're gonna get you to safety Cam, you hear me? You bloody hang in there!"

Grant helped me move her onto the stretcher, before grabbing an end and helping me carry her upstairs.

"Jonas, Liz, where are you guys? Get us out of here!"

"Straight out the front door, mate. We're right there!"

I sighed as we made it out the door and saw the van waiting for us. Sliding Cam inside we all clambered in behind her, speeding out of there as fast as we could.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and enjoyed getting a bit of a look into the friendship between Zach and Bex! The next chapter will be a bit more of a filler and will showcase a bit more of the friendship between everyone!**

 **Thank you so much to all of you who have continued to read this story, and for all of your reviews, they mean the world to me! I will try to write and get the next chapter up soon!**

 **Thanks my lovelies! xo**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know, I'm the absolute worst for making you wait so long, plus this chapter isn't very long so I'm really sorry!**

 **However, I think this has been highly anticipated and I kind of wanted it to be a stand alone chapter, so you will get a brand new chapter in the next couple of days, which will mean one extra chapter than I had planned so yay!**

 **Anyway, I'll let you get to reading!**

 **As always, I own nothing!**

Chapter 16:

Cam POV:

I blinked my eyes open and looked around. I was back in my hotel room except this time I was hooked up to an IV and had a neck brace on. What the hell happened?

"Hey, you're awake! How're you feeling?" I turned to the quiet voice beside me and smiled at my petite friend changing my IV bags.

"I'm alright, got a killer headache though. Why are you whispering Lizzie?"

She just nodded to the other side of the bed. I turned to look, only to find Zach sitting beside my bed, holding my hand, and fast asleep.

"He hasn't moved since we got you in here. He must have just fallen asleep."

"Really?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh yeah! He was worried sick about you! We all were!"

I felt him stirring beside me and turned just in time to see him lift his head and rub his eyes.

"Cam? Oh, thank God! Are you okay?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah, just a little headache, that's all!"

I heard him breath a sigh of relief, "That's great!" He turned to Liz, "So, she's okay? No broken neck or paralysis?"

Liz just laughed and unclipped the neck brace, "Nope! She's perfectly fine! Might have a nasty concussion though, so we'll have to take turns staying with her tonight!"

"No, it's okay, I'll stay with her!"

"Okay, well if you're both happy with that?"

I nodded and smiled at Liz, "Fine by me!"

"Right, well I'll be back later to change your IV again. I'm really glad you're alright Cam!" And with that Liz left, leaving Zach and I alone.

He turned and beamed at me, "I'm so glad you're okay Cam!" before leaning forward and placing a small kiss on my forehead, causing me to blush like crazy.

"Zach? What happened? I don't really remember much after meeting you and Bex in that room."

Zach reached for my hand and held onto it tightly, "Well, I sent you and Grant to check the ground floor and the basement, while Bex and I took the patio and the top floor. From what Grant told me, you guys managed to clear the ground floor pretty easily, and didn't find anything of consequence, so you went down to the basement hoping to find some old files and things. Anyway, it seems that while you were down there, you accidentally set off a small explosive causing one of the beams to crack and fall on you. Cam, I was so scared when I heard your scream. I thought you'd been shot! I thought I was going to lose you again!"

"Aw Zach, you know I'd go out in a way more dramatic way than that!"

He cracked a smile and let out a sharp laugh, "Yeah, that'd be right! Anyway, Bex and I came running and then I saw you, just lying so still under that beam. I just kept hoping that you weren't paralysed or badly hurt. Grant and I managed to pull you out, and Bex made a stretcher, and we got you back to the van and back here, but you were unresponsive. So, now you know why I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Do I Zach?"

He tilted his head and gave me a worried look, "Yes?"

"Really? You were only scared because you thought I may be badly hurt and it could reflect badly on the case?"

"No! Of course not! I was worried because I care about you! Just like the others!"

"Just like the others?" I was getting frustrated now, "So you're saying that I don't mean any more to you than Liz or Bex or Grant? You're saying you would have been sitting by their bedsides, holding their hands, offering to stay up all night to make sure they don't have a concussion? I mean the same to you as all of them?"

He sighed and looked down at his hands. His next words were so soft, I barely heard them.

"You know that's not true Cam. You know how much I care about you, how much I have always cared about you."

"So, what's the problem then?"

"Cam, you've got a boyfriend! You know it can't happen!"

"Well you're wrong about one thing. I don't have a boyfriend, not anymore. But you already know that, don't you Zach?"

He looked quite shocked and taken aback. If I wasn't so frustrated with him, I would have laughed.

"How did you…?"

I just smirked and pointed to myself, "Spy."

And then it was my turn to be shocked, and I would have gasped if it wasn't for the softest lips in the world covering my mouth, and satisfying the craving that I'd had since the engagement party.

I melted into the kiss, unable to pull away, not wanting to. This kiss was everything that I had been hoping for and more. There was so much emotion and passion, and I knew everything that Zach was trying to me. I was in a trance. Completely lost in this world of soft lips and emotion.

He pulled away too soon, leaning his forehead on mine and letting out a long breath.

"Wow. I've been wanting to do that since I laid eyes on you at the party." He smiled down at me.

And suddenly everything rushed back to me. He was still engaged. As much as I wanted this, I could not let him screw up his life, for me.

"Zach." I pulled away, moving further up the bed to lean against the wall. "We can't do this. What about Sarah? You're engaged!"

He fell silent, sheepishly looking at his hands.

My voice turned slightly harsh, "Zach. You are still engaged to Sarah, aren't you?"

"Well, not exactly."

I hit him. Hard. "Why the hell not?"

"Well, she called right after we got back to the hotel. She wanted to go over wedding plans, but I was too worried about you to really focus, so I told her that you were hurt and I needed to check on you. And, well, that kind of caused her to blow up at me, saying that I haven't been involved enough in the wedding, and that I'm with her, so it shouldn't matter if you're hurt or even dying, I should care about her more than you. Then that caused me to maybe kind of tell her, that I really care about you, and right now your safety is more important than whether we want the napkins to look like lilies or swans, and if she can't accept that you're my friend and mission partner then maybe we shouldn't get married. So, then she said, fine, she was only with me because I looked good and she'd been hooking up with her mission partner for months now, and that she was calling off the wedding. So, now I'm a free man I suppose."

I just sat there completely shocked. Poor Zach.

"Oh wow. Are you okay? She's been sleeping with her mission partner? I'm so sorry Zach!"

He just shrugged, and gave me a small smile, "Honestly, I'm kind of relieved. I haven't really had my heart one hundred percent in the relationship at the moment, and this means I don't have to feel like such a dick about it anymore. Although, now I have to tell everyone that the wedding is off, and find a new place to live, and she'll probably burn all of my stuff, so I'll need to get more of that, I suppose. But hey, it's a fresh start."

"You're seriously okay with this?"

"I mean, it's not easy. I did love her. But I guess I was never really fully committed, as much as I liked to tell myself I was. Someone else was still holding onto my heart, and I think it's finally time to kick my pride to the curb, and start listening to my heart."

Well I was certainly listening to my heart. It was beating so loud, I thought the entire hotel could hear it. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

"Cam, I know we've had our issues, and it hasn't always been easy, but you're the only person that I've ever truly loved. I'm not asking to pick up where we left off, but, if you're willing, I would like to try again. We can take it slow, no need to rush into anything."

I just sat there, completely shocked. He wanted to give us another try? He still loves me after everything I've done to him?

"So? What do you say Gallagher Girl? Are you willing to give us another chance?"

I couldn't help it, I smashed my lips onto his. There really was no other answer. He was all I wanted, all I had ever wanted. I would be stupid to give him up again.

 **So? What did you think? I hope this lived up to expectations! I promise you will have a new chapter in a couple of days, I even have it written already!**

 **I just want to say thank you to all of my amazing reviewers! You make this story so worth it, and I'm so glad you are all enjoying it! I actually want to give a shout out to all of you who reviewed my last chapter so, thank you Smiles180, BritishBombshell007, Dreamer0704, ZAMMIEEEE, MaddieMorganGoode007, as well as the multiple guests! I really appreciate your reviews and thoughts! I hope this chapter did justice and that you're looking forward to the next one!**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Until next time my lovelies! xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've got another one for you! However, it is just a filler as I wanted the last chapter to be a stand alone, so I'm sorry that it's a little short! But I hope you enjoy seeing all of the relationships here, and the build up to the final part of the mission! So please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the idea!**

Chapter 17:

Zach POV:

I awoke early, smiling as I looked down at the beauty sleeping soundly in my arms. It had been so long since I had gotten to do this, and yet it felt like I had been doing it for years. It's funny how that happens. How, when you're with the right person, everything just feels so natural and comfortable. It had never felt this good being with Sarah. I knew Cam was the only person who could make me feel this way, and I couldn't be happier knowing that I now had her in my arms.

"Zach? Stop staring at me. It's creepy."

Her voice came out groggy from sleep, and I couldn't help but laugh and smile down at her, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"But you're so cute when you sleep. You're eyes flutter slightly, and you have a cute little smile on your face! Oh, and don't get me started on that cute dribble of drool!"

At that, Cam smacked me in the chest and wriggled out of my grasp.

"I do not drool!"

I just laughed harder and pulled her back into my chest, "No. But you do snore!"

She just hit me again, and stuck her tongue out at me, trying to act mad.

"Yo Zach! Liz told me to come get you guys! She said Cam should be…" Grant stopped midsentence as he noticed the way we were positioned in bed together. "Woah. What's going on here?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"It's a long story. Let us get up, and we'll tell you all at once. Don't mention anything yet."

He just nodded, "Alright. Well, Liz said that you can take Cam off the IV now. She should be good."

"Thanks mate."

Grant smiled, and started making his way downstairs, "Oh! Breakfast will be ready in five minutes. If you're not down before that, I'm sending Bex and Macey up to get you guys, and I doubt they'll be as understanding as I am!" and with an evil smirk he was out the door and bounding down the stairs.

I sighed, but pulled myself away from Cam, taking out her IV, and helping her out of bed.

"Well, I guess we have some explaining to do."

"Oh yeah. The girls will never forgive me if they find out Grant knew before they did."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Hey Cam?"

She turned back to me, hand on the doorknob, "Yeah?"

"I just want to tell you that I love you. I always have. Since the day I first laid eyes on you, I knew I was a goner. And I want you to know that hasn't changed. After everything we've been through, you need to know that I never stopped loving you."

Cam smiled at me, reaching out her hand and pulling me towards her, "I love you too Zach. For a while there, I was scared of that fact, but I'm done running. You're stuck with me now."

I beamed down at her. God, she was beautiful. "Glad to hear it!" And then our lips met in such a tender kiss, I can't even completely describe it.

"Now come on! It's time to face the music!" I laughed, but allowed her to pull me down the stairs, and towards a million questions.

Cam POV:

It took about an hour, but Zach and I finally managed to get through the whole story, and by the looks of it, all of our friends were thrilled that we had finally given into our feelings. I knew I was still going to get a grilling from the girls later for all of the juicy details, but for now, we were all completely happy.

And then the phone rang, causing us all to jump. Zach quickly got up to answer it.

"Oh Christopher, hello. Yes, yes, of course. We would be absolutely delighted. That is very kind. We would be extremely honoured. Please send him our thanks and good regards, we are greatly looking forward to it. Thank you very much Christopher. Have a great day. Thank you, we certainly will."

He put the phone down, and turned to us, "We've got work to do people. Bex, grab everything you got from Nordstrom's safe. Jonas, I want floor plans of the building for the gala. There's been some developments."

Bex quickly rushed to her room to grab the evidence, while Jonas grabbed his laptop and pulled up the building plans. The rest of us moved into the living room with Zach, waiting to hear the plan.

"So, that was Christopher on the phone, Gustavsson's chauffer. He just told me, that Gustavsson has organised for Cam and I to meet the Queen tonight. This will be helpful, as it will give us access without raising suspicion. Bex, did you find anything of importance in the safe?"

Bex smiled and pulled out a tattered black notebook, "Nothing much, except for this old ledger with ALL of his business dealings. And I mean ALL."

She handed the notebook to Liz who quickly started to read through it. She gave a whole new meaning to speed reader.

"Awesome! Liz, let us know if you find anything in there that could lead us to our assassin. Jonas, do you have those plans for me? Excellent. Okay, so the gala will be taking place in this room here, the large ballroom."

He pointed to a room in the centre of the ground floor. "Now we have a lot of access points for anyone to get through. The main entrance is where all the guests will enter from, and that's where the six of us will enter. Nick, Mace, you guys will be the first to get there. You'll arrive about 7:35, we need you on recon, checking out everyone who enters and exits the gala. Bex and Grant, you two will arrive about 7:45, about the same time as Nordstrom. I want you to watch him like a hawk. He never leaves your sight. Cam and I will arrive about 8:00 along with Gustavsson. We'll be keeping an eye on him. I believe the Queen is to arrive at 8:30. Until then, Jonas, you will be watching her and making sure she gets there safely. Now, the other entrances…"

He was cut off by Liz, "Got it! I've found the assassin! I think…"

Liz handed the ledger to Zach, and I watched as he scanned the page. I saw the smile start to creep on his lips, and the slight laugh he let out.

"Great job Liz! See if you can find them in the database, and check all known associates."

Liz nodded and got to work.

"Now, as I was saying, there are many other entrances to the ballroom. The Queen will have her own private entrance, that will be this way, to the back of the room. This door to the right will lead to the kitchen and dining area so that will be used by all the staff. This door on the left leads to the storage rooms, the cellar and the basement, so we should be suspicious of anyone we see using that door. Upstairs is supposed to be off limits to all guests except those who have the honour of meeting the Queen, so Cam and I will keep an eye on all of those people."

Zach turned to Liz who nodded at him and passed over her laptop, "Everyone, I would like you to meet our assassin. This is Alyssa Morrison. She is one of the most hunted assassins on the planet. She was trained by the Russians and has been a part of Mossad and other highly trained enemy organisations, so she knows what she is doing. Oh, and would you look at that, it seems that Nordstrom is her godfather. It also looks as though she has had two other associates enter the country in the last couple of days. This is Damion Acre, he is wanted in about 10 different countries for various crimes, the least of which is treason, and this is Sabastian Lowe, he's the person the mafia calls to do their dirty work. I want you to memorise these names and faces, keep an eye out for them, and stay on your game. This is the real deal; the Queen's life is at stake. Are you ready for this?"

He looked at us each in turn, taking us all in.

"We're ready Zach. If anyone can pull this off, we can. We're a team, and we always work best together. There's no one I would trust more with my life than these people in this room right now. So, Zach, this is your team, we've got your back, and we are ready for this mission. Bring it on!"

Zach smiled at me, "Glad to hear it! Alright everyone, take the rest of the day off, go back to your suites, prepare yourselves, and get ready. We'll see you there. Don't forget your coms, cams or weapons. And be careful. All of you."

 **So? Did you like it? I know it wasn't super juicy, but I hope you enjoyed that little bit of Zammie at the start! Are you guys as excited for the gala as I am? I really hope it will live up to your standards!**

 **As always, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter! That's right, I'm talking about you, Smiles180, Dreamer0704, GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan, ZAMMIEEEE, BritishBombshell007, as welll as the multiple guests! You are all so amazing, and you make my day with all of your wonderful reviews!**

 **So please continue to read, review, and enjoy! Stay awesome my lovelies! xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! I know this has been a highly anticipated chapter and I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting! I had trouble writing this as I was unsure about the fight scene but let me know what you think!**

 **I really hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls, I just write this story!**

Chapter 18:

Zach POV:

Pulling my jacket over my shoulders I turned to look at myself in the mirror. This was it. No more time to prepare, we were going to take them down tonight. No matter what.

"You always were useless at tying those!" I smiled lightly at the beauty standing behind me. "Here, let me." She lifted her hands, turning the mess around my neck into a neat bowtie, "There. Much better." She said as she patted it down, "Now you look almost presentable!"

I laughed at her antics before fully taking in her appearance. She was wearing a simple but elegant silver dress, that sat off her shoulders and pulled in her waist. She looked absolutely perfect.

"Wow! You look gorgeous Cam! I'm the luckiest man alive!" She blushed beet red and shoved my arm.

"You're just saying that!"

"No, I'm not." I replied pulling her closer to me, "You look perfect!" and then our lips brushed together in the softest of kisses. Man, I loved this girl!

She pulled away far too soon. "Well sorry to ruin your fun Romeo, but we need to get going. Gustavsson is expecting us in 5 minutes, so move that sexy butt of yours and let's go!"

And with that, I was following her through the penthouse and into the elevator, ready to meet my match.

Cam POV:

We arrived at the mansion at precisely 8:00 pm. Stepping out of the limo, my first reaction was one of awestruck silence from the sheer beauty of the place. It was like something out of an old movie, with pillars beside the door, and a balcony overlooking the courtyard.

I felt Zach's presence as he came up beside me, taking my hand. "Ready?" I just nodded and smiled, moving my hand to push a lock of hair behind my ear and subtly turn on my coms unit. This was it, game time.

Within a second my ear was filled with chatter and voices from my team, and just like that I was on high alert. My mind was drawn back to the picture of the woman that Zach had shown us. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes but I knew better than to let that fool me. In fact, it was probably her best cover. However, I also knew enough to know that she would most likely be in disguise, meaning we had to be even more careful.

"Ah, you remember George and Rosie Taylor from the other evening?" Gustavsson asked me as we walked towards Bex and Grant.

I nodded, smiling at them, "Of course! Such a pleasure to see you again! How are you enjoying Sweden?"

I was taken aback slightly as I watched Bex beam and grab onto Grant's arm, "Oh, it's simply wonderful! I can't get enough of it, can I Georgey?" I sometimes forgot how amazing she was at her job.

"That's wonderful! We took a walk around the gardens the other day, they were simply stunning weren't they darling?" I turned to Zach, flashing him my best smile.

"That they were, sweetheart!" he replied placing a chaste kiss on my cheek, "Now, may I ask you to dance?"

I smiled brightly, grabbing onto his outstretched hand, "Oh, I would love to! Lovely to see you again Rosie, George!" I waved as Zach pulled me towards the dance floor.

I sighed as Zach pulled me close, breathing in his familiar scent. We started moving around the dance floor in perfect synchronisation, and I smiled thinking back to another ball years ago, with a gorgeous red dress and a very useless bra. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Zach spoke quietly into my ear, his husky voice sending shivers down my spine.

"I was just thinking about our first ball together, and that stupid bra incident." This time Zach laughed with me as he recalled the memory.

"Well, I have always preferred you without a bra anyway!" That comment got him a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow! I was just kidding!"

"No, you weren't!"

He smirked at me, "You're right, I wasn't!"

"You know, you are such a guy! All you ever think about is sex, and boobs, and…"

"Cam…"

"… and getting into a girls' pants! If you were more sensitive and thought…"

Suddenly he smashed his lips onto mine, causing me to promptly shut up, "What was that for?"

He spun me around in his arms so that I was standing in his old position, "Over my shoulder at 1 O'clock. Look who it is!" his voice was soft in my ear, as though he was whispering loving words.

I giggled like a little girl, keeping my cover, while checking out what he was talking about. Alyssa Morrison was standing next to her godfather, who was introducing her to Gustavsson. No disguise, just her, in all of her womanly glory.

"Got eyes on primary target. Southwest corner, conversing with Nordstrom and Gustavsson. Keep an eye out for her goons. She won't be alone."

I heard a murmur of replies in my ear, and then we were back to our cover.

"Eyeball changing." Zach spoke beside me as we moved off the dance floor and back into the crowd.

I heard Macey's voice as she moved closer to Alyssa, "Got eyeball."

Zach and I began to move around the ballroom, greeting people and keeping an eye out for Acre and Lowe.

Without really realising it, we had found our way over to Gustavsson, Nordstrom and Alyssa.

"Ah, Mitchell! There you are! I would like to introduce you to my good friend Hugo Nordstrom and his beautiful goddaughter Alyssa. Hugo, Alyssa, this is Mitchell Adams and his lovely fiancé Melissa Everridge. Mitchell and I are looking at joining forces."

"What a pleasure to meet you Mr Nordstrom, Miss Alyssa." Zach was laying on the charm, but it was working.

We stood there, making polite conversation for a few moments, only being interrupted by the announcement of the Queen's arrival.

"Oh, excellent! She's here! Mitchell, Melissa, if you will wait a few moments, I will have someone come and fetch you when Her Majesty is ready. She is very much looking forward to meeting you!"

"That would be lovely, thank you very much Lucas!"

"Well, if you would excuse me, I must freshen up in the ladies' room. After all I must look my best to meet the Queen." Alyssa excused herself from the conversation, making her way across the dance floor.

She was getting ready to make her move, and I knew she would do it when she was alone with the Queen. But there was no way I was going to let that happen!

"I've got eyes," Bex's voice sounded in my ear, "She's headed to the restroom beside the caterer's entrance. Macey, you're up!"

I watched as Macey excused herself from her conversation, making a beeline for the bathroom Alyssa just entered.

I listened as she engaged her in conversation, "Oh my gosh! I love your dress! It's a one of a kind Verratti right? I thought they weren't available until next summer!"

"Mr Adams, Miss Everridge, Her Majesty is ready to see you now."

"Oh wonderful. Please excuse us Mr Nordstrom. It was a pleasure to meet you."

He just nodded at us, watching as we followed Gustavsson's man up the stairs, towards the small ballroom where the Queen was greeting her special guests.

"Introducing Mr Mitchell Adams and Miss Melissa Everridge of the United States, important guests of Mr Gustavsson." The man at the door introduced us as we entered the room.

"Your Majesty, it is such an honour to meet you." Zach greeted with a low bow, while I gave a small curtsey.

"Oh, the pleasure is mine Mr Adams, Lucas has told me so much about you! Please come in." She smiled brightly at us, beckoning us further into the room.

"Lucas tells me that the two of you are entering into negotiations to merge your businesses?"

"Ah yes. Together, we could make up the majority of the mobile game market."

"Oh, well won't he be disappointed that it won't be able to go ahead, considering you are not actually Mitchell Adams, but in fact a United States spy sent to protect me from an assassination plot?"

At that Zach and I both openly gaped at the woman sitting in front of us. Which let me tell you, is not very spy like at all!

"I don't know what you're talking about ma'am." Zach's miserable attempt at a cover just caused her to laugh.

"You really think I wouldn't know if someone was planning to assassinate me? I've known for months! That why I asked my dear friend, the CIA director, to send me his best, and clearly you and your friends are the best. It's a pleasure to meet you agents Goode and Morgan!"

Again, we were left gobsmacked. The Queen requested us? She's known all along? What the hell was going on here?

Quickly finding my voice, I made my way towards her, "Thank you, Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. How would you like us to proceed?"

She just smiled slyly at me, "Any way you see fit to keep me safe."

Just then my coms unit crackled to life again as Macey's voice sounded in my ear, "Target moving towards protectee. Be on high alert."

"Well we have confirmation that our believed assassin is on the way to see you right now. So, what we need from you is to act normal when you meet her, and we'll do the rest."

And with that, Zach and I slunk into the shadows, hidden behind suits of armour.

"Introducing Miss Alyssa Morrison, Goddaughter of Mr Nordstrom."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Morrison. Your godfather speaks highly of you."

"Why thank you, Your Majesty. I've been looking so forward to meeting you. I flew in especially for it."

"Oh, how lovely!"

Suddenly there was a thud outside of the room. Then the sound of a door opening, and footsteps entering.

"Um… I'm sorry, but I don't understand what is happening? Who are you? What happened to my guard?"

"Him? Oh, he's temporarily unavailable. No one to protect you now, is there, Your Majesty?" Her voice was hard and cold. She spat out the last words, as though they were poison in her mouth.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I stepped out of the shadows and into her line of sight, "Remember me, Alyssa?"

She just scowled at me, turning to her men beside her, "Take care of her. I want the Queen to myself."

Zach was still waiting patiently in the shadows. We figured the less people they knew we had, the more caught off guard they'd be when we attacked.

Acre and Lowe ran at me, fists ready. All I had to do was side step them, and their momentum propelled them into the suit of armour and smashing into the wall.

"Oh, please Alyssa, is that the best you've got? Pathetic." Just as I said those last words, I felt the presence of a fist coming at me from behind. I quickly dropped to the ground, avoiding the fist, kicking my leg out to the side and spinning on the spot, knocking Lowe off his feet, straight onto his back.

Jumping back up I moved into the centre of the room, placing myself into a fighting stance. This time it was Acre coming at me with a flying kick. Quickly backflipping out of the way, I landed, transitioning into a roundhouse kick, hitting him squarely in the jaw, knocking him down.

"Really, you're making this too easy for me Alyssa."

By now, Lowe had scrambled to his feet and began moving towards me. I could see the frustration building on Alyssa's face, she was furious that her guys couldn't take down a girl.

Lowe continued his advance towards me. By now we were circling each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. I didn't have to wait long as his fist came flying towards my face a couple of seconds later. I easily blocked it, placing a nicely aimed punch to his gut in the aftermath. He doubled over but lashed out at me landing a nice kick to my shins.

That just made me mad, causing me to punch him in the face, before kicking him in the back.

Alyssa was now furious. "You stupid idiots! Never send men to do a woman's job! Get over here you morons, and start taking her to the van. I'll deal with our little friend!"

I watched as the guys, got up staggering over to the Queen who was now tied up and unable to resist. I watched as they grabbed her, and began carrying her out of the room through a back entrance. I watched as Zach slipped out after them unnoticed, knowing that he wouldn't let them get away without a fight. And that the rest of the team had his back.

I returned my focus back to Alyssa. I knew this was going to be a tough fight, I'd seen her record. You don't get to be one of the world's top assassins without some serious skills under your belt.

It was like what happened next was in slow motion, like it wasn't even real.

She ran at me, jumping into the air at the last minute, spinning and kicking me in the face. I landed with a thud on the ground, my cheek throbbing. But I'd been through worse. There was no way I was going to let her take me down so easily.

Climbing to my feet, I turned to face her just in time to see her running towards me again throwing me into the wall, and punching me in the ribs multiple times. Without missing a beat, I pushed myself off the wall, landing a huge punch to her face. She grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back forcing me to my knees. I lashed out desperately, punching her in the thigh, jumping up and kicking her in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards.

But she was back on her feet within moments, running at me again, knee up, ready to slam me in my stomach. I grabbed her head, slamming it back into the wall, before placing a well-aimed kick to her groin. She hunched over in pain, but I knew we were far from over.

This time she came at me low, throwing me over her shoulder and smashing me to the ground. I narrowly avoided the stilettoed kick aimed at my head, as I rolled away. My body was aching, I was sure at least 4 ribs were broken, and my head was pounding. But I couldn't let my team down. I didn't have conformation yet that the Queen was safe.

Jumping to my feet, I cartwheeled through the air landing multiple kicks to her face and torso. I watched as she fell to the ground, unmoving.

That's when I noticed the gun in her hand, finger on the trigger, pointed straight at me. Falling to my knees, I slipped off one of my stilettoes, detaching the heel and pushing the tiny button revealing the blade of a knife.

I watched as she moved her head, turning to face me, a wild smile on her face. "Now's the time to say bye, bye, little spy!" She cackled to herself.

Just as her finger tightened around the trigger, I threw my knife, rolling out of the line of fire, watching as it sailed through the air snagging the sleeve of her dress, holding her arm in place.

My coms unit came to life in my ear, "Queen is safe. I repeat, Queen is safe."

Alyssa let out an angry yell, trying desperately to free her arm. But it was no use, I was already hovering over her napotine patch in hand.

"No, it's time to say night, night Alyssa."

 **I really hope this lived up to all of your expectations, and that you enjoyed the fight scene and the little couple moments throughout!**

 **Thank you again for all of the ongoing support and reviews! ZAMMIEEEE, Dreamer0704, Zodiac queen 4 ever, BritishBombshell007, GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan, Laur, and all of the guests, you are all so wonderful to keep reviewing and it warms my heart knowing how much you are enjoying my story!**

 **Please continue to review and let me know what you think! Much love and stay wonderful my lovelies! xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know! I am the absolute worst person! I'm so so so sorry to have kept you waiting! But it is finally here! The final chapter! So without further ado, read, read, read!**

Chapter 19:

Zach POV:

It had been two days since the capture of Alyssa and her crew. I was standing in the Director's office for my end of mission briefing.

"Congratulations Mr Goode, your mission was a huge success!"

"Thank you, Sir, but it really was a team effort. Without my friends, this mission would have gone seriously wrong."

"Well I'm glad that everything worked out. With Miss Morrison in CIA custody, we now have a chance to find some of the deadliest assassins that have walked this earth, so for that we are very grateful. As a token of our appreciation, we would like for you to head up a special task force, made up of your team, that we will call upon for all of our top secret and most important missions. Do you think you and your friends will be up for the task?"

I stood there, completely gobsmacked. "Of course, Sir. It would be an absolute honour. Thank you so much."

He just nodded and smiled at me, "Well then I'll let the board know, and we'll get the paperwork started."

"Thank you, Sir."

He gave me a small nod, my cue to leave.

6 months later.

Cam POV:

"Duchess, do you have eyes on Chameleon? B team is in place and ready to go." Jonas spoke through the coms units that we were all wearing.

"Copy that ComputerNerd. Chameleon is in sight, need another five minutes."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"You okay Cam?"

I nodded, turning to face my best friend, "Yeah, just a few butterflies. I can't believe that this is finally happening."

"I know! I'm so proud of you Cam! This is your moment to shine! You look absolutely gorgeous!"

I smiled at Bex, pulling her in for a tight hug. I was so thankful to have her by my side today.

Turning towards the mirror behind me, I took a moment to stare at myself. Macey really did do an amazing job making me look so absolutely perfect.

My hair was twisted into an intricate updo, with a couple of tendrils hanging down, framing my face. My makeup was simple but flawless. And my dress. I had never felt more comfortable and beautiful than I did in this stunning dress. It was simple but classic. A beautiful strapless white silk gown with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was covered in hundreds of tiny beads causing it to glitter like diamonds, it cinched in at my waist giving me the perfect hourglass figure that so many women strive towards, and a small train flowed behind me.

I smiled at myself, feeling, for the first time in my life, like the most beautiful woman on earth.

"Cam, it's time!" Liz poked her head through the door, "Oh my gosh!" She squealed, "You look completely perfect!"

I laughed at her, walking forward to pull her into a hug, "Thank you Liz. I feel completely perfect!"

"Aw, I'm so happy for you Cam! You really deserve it! Now, let's go get you married!"

I nodded at her, smiling wide. This was it, the biggest day of my life.

 _Zach and I had been going strong since our mission had ended. He moved into my place about two weeks after we got back, and it had been amazing. We were our old selves again, but different. So much had happened in our time apart, so we had both changed quite a lot. But that's what made it so fun, discovering and learning more about each other._

 _It was about 2 months after we'd been back together, we had just completed a mission in Italy. We decided to go out to celebrate, not getting back to our hotel until 2:00 am. We had wanted to stay up a bit longer, while the others all crashed. So, we were just cuddled up on the couch together talking and laughing, and that's when he pulled the little box out of his coat pocket._

 _He took my hands, looked me eyes, and poke softly, "Cam, I have loved you since that first day on the elevator. I never stopped loving you. I think that we've proved that true love will find a way to work out no matter what. So, Cameron Ann Morgan, will you do me the honour of standing beside me for the rest of our lives as my wife?"_

 _The biggest smile broke across my face, as a few tears slipped my down cheek. I nodded like a mad woman, unable to find the words to express how much I wanted this, "Yes! Of course! A million times yes!" And I pulled him into a passionate kiss, as he pushed the sparkling ring onto my shaking finger._

I made my way towards the door, grabbing onto Bex's hand on the way past, giving it a small squeeze.

Macey was standing in the hallway waiting for us, "You ready Cam?"

I looked around at my three best friends in the world. These were the people who had been there for me through all of the tough times. No matter how far apart we were, I could always count on them. So, standing beside them now, I knew that there were no better people to stand with me on my wedding day.

I nodded at Macey, smiling brightly, "Let's do this!"

And then my three best friends were beside me as we walked towards the garden, and towards my future.

 **So I really hope that you like this conclusion and that it satisfies your needs! I have loved writing this story for you all and I'm sad that it's over, but hopefully I will be inspired to write another story soon!**

 **Thank you so much for the continued support and love for this story. This was my first fanfiction, and I feel so blessed that it was such a big success! Please let me know what you think of the final chapter and if you would like me to write any other Gallagher Girls stories!**

 **I have so much love for you all! Thank you my wonderful, beautiful, inspiring lovelies! xo**


End file.
